Le Journal de M
by Harone
Summary: Post Poudlard à Poudlard! Hermione est enseignante et directrice de la maison Gryffondor à la sortie de sa 7 ème année. Elle va faire la découverte d'un journal très spécial qui changera sa vie et bien d'autres. DMHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Comme le veut un certain protocole que je viens de découvrir, je dois vous dire que rien n'est à moi à part cette histoire. La plupart des personnages appartiennent à notre auteure préférée (oui, oui, auteur au féminin, ça prend un « e »), les lieux également.**

**Pour info, à la demande de certaines, je prépare une suite pour « Harmonie ». Je la mettrais en ligne dès la semaine prochaine !**

**Voici donc une nouvelle histoire….**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le journal de M**

**Chapitre 1 : Le bonheur n'est qu'illusion**

Hermione posa sa vieille besace de cuir sur le grand bureau de bois massif.

Elle jeta un œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Elle serait mieux ici. La chaleur et l'aspect douillet du château la reconfortait.

Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait en face de la fenêtre. Ses lourds rideaux de velours rouge donnaient à la chambre des allures moyennageuses.

On ne trouvait plus ce genre de mobilier du côté moldu. Elle soupira bruyemment avant de s'éffondrer sur l'édredon.

Malgré elle, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, rosies peu avant par le vent glacial de ce début d'automne.

Par Merlin, qu'avaient-ils donc tous fait pour mériter cette peine ?

Cet été là avait été la période la plus sombre qu'ait jamais connu le monde des sorciers.

Dumbledore avait péri quelques mois plus tôt et le boulversement qui en avait découlé était trop pesant pour qu'Hermione ose y repenser.

Suite à cela, Harry Potter avait tout plaqué. L'école, sa fiancée, ses amis, ses principes.

En y repensant bien, Harry Potter n'avait jamais eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un principe.

Cette attitude avait conduit le jeune impertinent à sa perte. Voldemort n'en avait fait qu'une bouchée.

Hermione avait eu le cœur brisé et Ginny demeurait inconsolable. Voilà plus d'un an que tout cela s'était produit, mais la douleur restait la même. Lancinante, cuisante même.

Mais le plus atteint dans cette histoire, c'était Ron Weasley. Celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme invincible, depuis sa tendre enfance, n'avait pas survécu.

Le survivant était mort… Quelle douce ironie…

Le jeune rouquin avait donc migré vers la Roumanie, à la fin de sa septième année, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver un semblant de vie auprès de ses frères.

Molly Weasley n'avait pas supporté ce départ et le reste de la famille avait décidé de le rejoindre quelques mois plus tard. Excepté Ginny.

Hermione avait été soulagée, avec un peu de culpabilité, que sa meilleure amie décide de rester vivre près d'elle.

La plus jeune des têtes rousses s'était vu confier un peu précocement le poste de Madame Bibine, partie en retraite anticipée, le plus loin possible d'un monde aujourd'hui gouverné par le seigneur des tenèbres. Elle avait accepté. À quoi bon finir ses études alors que sa famille entière vivait loin d'elle, et qu'elle avait perdu l'être qu'elle chérissait le plus au monde. Plus d'un an que sa soif de vengance l'avait tué. Mais elle n'oubliait pas. Jamais.

Quant à Hermione, Minerva Mc Gonagall l'avait un soir convoquée dans son bureau, au cours de l'été de l'obtention de ses ASPICS, pour lui soumettre la direction de la maison Gryffondor.

Étant obligée d'assumer les fonctions de leur défunt directeur, la vieille femme avait jugé bon de confier ses anciennes responsabilités à la meilleure élève de la promotion de 7ème année. Elle assurerait donc également l'enseignement de la métamorphose. Elle avait passé tout l'été en formation spéciale.

Demain, sa première journée de cours commencerait. Tout en se déshabillant, elle repensa à la répartition des première année. Elle avait reconnu beaucoup de visages, étant donné qu'elle sortait à peine de son cycle scolaire. Elle avait aussi reconnu dans les yeux des nouveaux arrivants, cette même lueur d'inquiétude que Ron, Harry et elle-même avaient eu en attendant que le choipeaux magique les appellent.

Elle en fut un moment amusée, mais la dure réalité la rappella aussitôt à l'ordre, comme toujours.

La moindre et fragile parcelle de bonheur qui envahissait son esprit, le moindre sourire qu'elle osait esquisser, étaient aussitôt chassés par cette réalité culpabilisante.

Comme si elle n'en avait pas eu le droit. Plus le droit au bonheur. Personne n'était plus heureux en ce bas monde. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle été ?

Elle s'allongea, et s'endormit aussitôt.

………………….

Hermione fut réveillée de bonne heure par un bruit léger mais distinct, qui pronvenait de la fenêtre. Le soleil, qui commençait à poindre, provoquait au sein de l'immensité du ciel, une douce lumière orangée. Une petite silhouette gracieuse se découpa au bord de la fenêtre. Elle mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une chouette effraie qui s'obstinait à taper sur les vitres embuées.

Hermione se leva doucement, et ouvrit enfin à l'oiseau qui lui lança un regard lourd de reproches.

Elle reconnue l'écriture élégante de sa mère et ouvrit l'enveloppe avec empressement.

_« Ma chérie,_

_Je m'inquiète de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles depuis ton départ en formation._

_Ton père et moi ne sommes pas dupes. Nous en savons plus que tu ne crois sur ton monde._

_Saches donc que nous avons enfin appris l'origine de ta profonde tristesse de cette dernière année. _

_Ton ami, Harry Potter, apparement célèbre dans ton monde à péri à cause d'un certain : « celui dont on ne doit pas pronocer le nom ». Il serait bien que tu nous explique un peu tous ces mystères. Nous sommes très inquiets pour toi._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Maman. »_

Hermione lu et relu cette missive dont elle comprenait à peine le sens. Elle ignorait qui était à l'origine de leur découverte et elle s'en moquait.

Exaspérée, elle tira une plume de son sac ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin vierge. Elle rédiga alors ce mot à la hâte.

_« Maman, _

_Tout se passe bien ici. Pardonnes-moi de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi ces dernières semaines._

_En ce qui concerne la perte de mon ami, moins tu en sauras, mieux tu te porteras, je t'assure…_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, Poudlard est un endroit sûr. J'attaque aujourd'hui ma première journée de cours et je suis un peu angoissée._

_Je vous écrirais de nouveau un peu plus tard._

_Je vous embrasse tous les deux,_

_Hermione. »_

Pleinement réveillée, elle décida de prendre une douche rapide et de descendre à la table des professeurs pour y petit-déjeuner.

Elle rencontra Ginny au détour d'un couloir. Sa chambre étant plutôt éloignée de la population écolière, puisque située dans la tour Est du château, elle fut ravie de ne pas avoir à parcourir le reste du chemin toute seule.

_Comment te sens-tu ?_ demanda Ginny

_Plutôt fébrile à vrai dire…Je me sens nauséeuse…_

_Mmmm…Tui angoisses à cause de ton premier cours ?_

_Oui…J'ai les premières années ce matin. Serpentard et Gryffondor._

_Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai les mêmes en cours de vol cet après midi._

_Petit-déjeuner ?_

_Petit-déjeuner…_

……………….

En sortant de la grande salle, les deux amies se promirent de se retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Elles se séparèrent au coin d'un couloir, et Hermione se rendit prestemment dans ce qui allait être sa salle de classe pour le reste de l'année.

_Bonjour, professeur Granger !_ scandèrent d'une même voix les élèves de première année.

_Bonjour, les enfants,_ fit timidement la nouvelle enseignante.

Elle ne se rappellait pas avoir été aussi minuscule lorsqu'elle avait leur âge.

Elle vit immédiatemment le frappant contraste entre les élèves de Gryffondor, installés le dos bien droit et qui l'observaient d'un œil attentif et plein de bonne volonté, et ceux de Serpentard, qui sachant de quelle maison elle provenait, la toisaient tant avec mépris qu'avec méfiance.

_Très bien,_ commença-t'elle en reprenant contenance. Après tout, ces petits êtres ne pouvaient pas être bien féroces. _Aujourd'hui,_ repris-t'elle, _nous allons d'abord étudier les bases de la métamorphose de façon théorique. Je sais que c'est une façon bien peu motivante de démarrer une année scolaire,_ ajouta-t'elle devant les soupirs déçus de ses élèves, _mais je vous promet qu'au prochain cours, nous començerons la pratique ! Je vais donc demander à ceux qui ont sortis leur baguettes, de les ranger dans leur sac._

_Pfff, pour qui se prend-elle, cette fille ?_

Hermione eut l'impression de recevoir un verre d'eau glaçé à la figure.

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Pardon ?_ demanda le jeune impertinent d'un air innocent

_Je vous demande de répéter ce que vous avez dit Monsieur…Monsieur ?_ demanda-t'elle en consultant sa liste d'élèves.

_Ne vous donnez pas cette peine,_ _professeur Granger,_ répondit le garçon en la voyant faire, _je m'appelles Hermès Lestrange._

_Le…Lestrange ?_ Bredouilla Hermione

_Non, juste Lestrange,_ insista-t'il avec insolence.

C'en était trop. Le fils de Bellatrix Lestrange dans son cours…Et l'année démarrait à peine. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se fasse respecter.

_Très bien, Monsieur « juste Lestrange », _ironisa Hermione, _sachez que malgré votre vocabulaire -que je trouve très élaboré pour votre âge soit dit en passant- ne masque pas complètement votre puérilité. Et le vide sidéral de votre cerveau étant pour l'instant à son comble, je vous demanderais de ne plus m'interrompre pendant mon cours, surtout dans le but de m'insulter ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_O…oui, Professeur, _balbutia le garçon, visiblement déstabilisé.

Le reste du cours se passa sans dommages. À la sortie de la classe, Hermione repensa à ce premier essai avec satisfaction. Malgré sa courte altercation avec ce petit monstre, elle pensait que le message était passé, et que malgré sa gentillesse, il ne fallait pas non plus la pousser à bout.

………………………

Le soir même, dans la grande salle, Hermione et Ginny prenaient leur dîner en compagnie du reste des professeurs. Hermione prit beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec Hagrid, moment dont elle n'avait pas pu profiter la veille, à cause des répartitions. Elle lui raconta sa première journée de cours, et fut allègrement félicitée par le demi-géant.

Ce premier instant de détende fut vite interrompu par une question qui tarraudait Ginny depuis le soir précédent.

_Professeur Mc Gonagall ?_ interrogea-t'elle, _qui donc assurera l'enseignement de défense contre les forces du mal cette année ?_

_Oh…_La vieille femme tourna son visage ridé vers elle, _c'est vrai…il doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas venir plus tôt…Beaucoup de jeunes professeurs cette année…_murmura-t'elle pour elle même.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard éloquent, quand la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

Blond, grand, la démarche féline, une beauté exceptionnelle qui selon Hermione cachait les pires démons.

_Bonjour, professeurs…_lança-t'il à l'assemblée Ginny en fit tomber sa fourchette et Hermione fit comme si de rien était.

_Bonjour Professeur Malfoy…_répondit courtoisement Mc Gonagall, _je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal ! _

Le reste du repas fut plutôt silencieux.

Quand Mc Gonagall se leva, Hermione posa sa fourchette encore pleine de gâteau pour courir à sa suite.

Pour son âge, la nouvelle directrice avançait drôlement vite.

Quand Hermione arriva enfin à sa hauteur, dans le couloir qui menait à son bureau, le souffle court, Mc Gonagall lui jeta un regard de biais.

_Je sais pertinnement quel sujet vous désirez aborder Professeur Granger, mais je vous répondrais deux choses : Tout d'abord, sachez que Albus Dumbledore approuve totalement ma décision depuis son tableau qui repose dans mon bureau. Ensuite, je n'aurais ni le temps, ni la patience de vous expliquer les raisons qui m'ont poussée à l'embaucher. Pas ce soir._

_Mais ? Professeur…_

_Pas ce soir, Miss Granger._

Le ton sans réplique de la directrice n'inspira rien qui vaille à Hermione et elle préféra ne pas poursuivre cette conversation qui, de toute façon, n'irait que dans un sens.

Elle préféra donc s'en retourner dans sa chambre, pour préparer les cours du lendemain.

Elle croisa de nouveau Ginny, et elles décidèrent malgré le programme prévu d'Hermione, de prendre un café dans la salle des professeurs. Celle-ci étant vide, elle s'installèrent sur la longue table de bois, et Ginny entreprit de faire fonctionner la cafetière magique.

_Toujours aussi prétentieuse, cette petite fouine de Malfoy ! Tu te rends compte ? Il n'a aucun remord à revenir ici ! Après ce qu'il a faillit faire !_ s'écria-t'elle en s'obstinant sur la cafetière.

_Oui…Je ne comprends pas la décision de Mc Gonagall…_

_Non mais vraiment ! C'est…gngnn…un…Monstre…gnnnn…cet homme…._fit la rouquine en s'acharnant toujours sur l'appareil qui refusait de fonctionner.

_Appuie donc sur le bouton, petite idiote !_ lança une voix glaciale

Les deux femmes sursautèrent. Hermione resta le regard figé sur le fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée. Malgré le fait qu'elle s'y attendait, elle sursauta de nouveau quand elle vit une silhouette s'en lever.

L'homme en robe noire ajouta un sourire narquoit à son visage sublime.

_Heureux de constater que vous avez toujours cette même haute opinion de moi-même, medemoiselles._

_Avons-nous tort de penser ainsi ?_

_Pas le moins du monde. Bonne nuit mes chères, je me retire dans mes appartements._

_Dans ta chambre, petit prétentieux. C'est une chambre._

Ginny, encore rougissante, lança un regard amusé à son amie, pendant que Draco Malfoy sortait d'un pas élégant de la salle.

…………………..

Hermione songeait encore aux événements de ces dernières minutes, quand elle prononça le mot de passe qui ouvrait sa chambre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et posa les yeux sur son pyjama, qu'elle enfila rapidement.

Avant de s'endormir, elle voulu goûter à la brise fraiche de l'exterieur. Elle s'installa sur le petit banc de bois qui reposait au pied de sa fenêtre, puis exposa son visage à la clarté de la lune.

Elle resta là, plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de l'ex-Serpentard.

Lui-même avouait être vil. Elle en parlerait à Mc Gonagall dès demain. Il le fallait.

Elle attrapa un épais volume de cuir sur son bureau et entrepris de le feuilleter. Elle préparerait son cours le lendemain matin.

Par maladresse, le livre lui échapa et tomba dans un bruit creux sur le petit banc.

Elle rouvrit le bouquin, puis s'arrêta net. Le banc sonnait creux… Pourquoi ?

Elle frappa quelques coups de son petit poing sur la surface de bois, et son impression se révéla exacte.

_Je suis folle_ pensa-t'elle en se dirigeant vers l'âtre de la cheminée. Elle y prit un tisonnier et revint vers son banc avec détermination.

Elle entrepris alors de l'ouvrir, en plaçant la fine barre de métal sous le petit rebord qui semblait scéllé au reste du meuble.

Dans un effort colossal, elle finit par faire céder la partie supérieure.

Elle approcha son visage, curieuse, et regarda au fond du meuble, les sourcils froncés.

Elle en retira un petit carnet recouvert de cuir brunit aux pages parcheminées.

Décue, elle se rendit vite compte que seulement trois pages étaient remplies d'une écriture élégante, fine et légèrement penchée.

« _Imaginez un instant que quoi que vous fassiez, votre destin soit scéllé._

_Vous n'avez pas le choix. Jamais. _

_Moi, ça ne me change pas beaucoup. Mon père imposait déjà ce régime dans mon enfance._

_C'était lui qui maitrisait mes pensées. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus. _

_Je démarre alors une nouvelle vie _

_C'est pourquoi je décide de commencer ce journal, récit d'une vie lugubre, dans un monde lugubre, avec des gens qui ne veulent surtout pas l'être. »_

Elle tourna cette première page qui apparement faisait office d'introduction. La seconde page était pleine, de cette même écriture régulière.

_« Cette première journée fut une satisfaction pour moi. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? J'enseigne la métamorphose, ici, à Poudlard. J'y ai fait tout mon parcours scolaire._

_Dumbledore est un homme exceptionnel. _

_Le reste du corps enseignant semble ne pas se soucier de moi, et je les en remercie. J'aime ma solitude. Je veux la garder. Si seulement cette fille arrêtait ses sarcasmes. C'est la seule personne ici qui me dérange vraiment. C'est elle qui cause tous ces marasmes interieurs._

_Je la hais par-dessus tout._

_Heureusement, mon meilleur ami enseigne ici également. Il est un vrai soutient pour moi. Depuis toujours. Le seul homme que je respecte sur cette terre. Lui, et Dumbledore évidemment._

_Bien, je cesse toute pleurnicherie, après tout, ce n'est pas digne de mon sang pur. _

_Voici donc le récit de ma première journée d'enseignement._

_J'ai débuté cette matinée par un double cours aux premières années._

_Il s'est plutôt bien déroulé, malgré l'interruption suicidaire d'une jeune garçon, assez impertinent pour s'en prendre à moi._

_Je deteste qu'on me manque de respect. S'il y a une chose que j'ai gardée de l'enseignement de mon père, c'est bien celle-ci._

_Mais ce jeune garçon ne savait pas à qui il s'en prenait je pense. Pauvre enfant… Une semaine de retenue, et une petite démonstration de métamorphose humaine. Je crois d'ailleur avoir oublié de lui ôter cette petite queue de rat qui lui allait si bien._

_J'ai un petit côté sadique tapi au fond de moi._

_J'ignore d'où ça vient. Mais je me complais dans cet état._

_Une autre qui devrait amoindrir sa prétention, c'est bien cette stupide fille. Ce que je peux la détester._

_Son éternel sourire narquoit sur le visage, elle me provoque sans cesse._

_Arrêtons de parler d'elle._

_J'ai discuté avec Rubéus au dîner. Il m'est sympathique, cet homme._

_À l'instant, ma journée s'achève, et je couche mes pensées sur tes pages. C'est tout de même bon de vivre dans un monde où le mal est vaincu…_

_Une petite tache noire est venu assombrir ma journée cependant, alors que je buvais tranquillement un dernier café avec mon ami, ELLE est entrée dans la salle des professeurs. Elle y est chez elle aussi, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je vais perdre patience…_

_M. »_

Hermione referma le journal.

Ainsi donc, elle était tombée sur une partie de la vie d'un homme qui avait enseigné ici…

Elle aurait aimé qu'il signe plus précisemment.Où qu'il date ses écrits. Peut-être Mc Gonagall aurait pu la renseigner ?

Il avait parlé à Hagrid…Elle lui poserait la question demain.

Le mal était vaincu avait-il dit ? Peut-être était-ce juste après la sois-disant chute de Voldemort ? Quand Harry l'avait vaincu ? Harry…

Un détail la troublait pourtant. Cet homme qui autrefois avait enseigné ici, la même matière qu'elle, qui plus est, semblait avoir vécu exactement la même journée que celle qui venait de s'écouler.

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

……………………..

**Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre.**

**Pas trop d'action puisqu'il situe le contexte. Le prochain d'ici une semaine.**

**Heu…j'apprécie les reviews, ça me motive. Alors cliquez sur la petite case juste à côté…**

**Merci !**


	2. Vice Versa

**Bah, je suis vraiment un boulet...J'ai carrément oublié qu'on était mercredi et que je devais publier! Je vous demande pardon...**

**Mes chères lectrices, voici le second chapitre de cette histoire, en éspérant qu'il vous satisfera. Je continue ici, de situer le contexte, mais dès le prochain chapitre, l'action commence, et les révélations s'amoncèllent.**

**Je vous informe que j'avais décidé de ne plus répondre aux reviews que par mail, mais vu que certaines d'entre vous ne me laissent pas d'adresse où leur répondre, ou ne sont pas inscrites sur fanfic, ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir les remercier. Donc, je reviens aux bonnes vieilles traditions, place aux réponses en ligne! J'ai déjà répondu à certaines d'entre vous mais bon...Mieux vaut deux fois qu'une!**

**Popo175: **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

Biz et à mercredi!

**latitemarjo : **Pour faire suite à ma première réponse,finalement, je décide de ne pas trop vous faire patienter, et je dévoile qui est M. dès le prochain chapitre!

Alors à mercredi!

Bisous à toi

**Tourmente éternelle : **toi aussi je t'ai déjà répondu, mais je ne t'ai pas dit que ton pseudo me plaisait beaucoup, et qu'il me correspondait assez bien à vrai dire...C'est pourquoi (petit clin d'oeil à Roselani) tu découvrira que mes textes sont assez tordus!

En tout cas, merci encore pour tes compliments et à mercredi prochain!

Bisoussss

**Christel : **Merci pour ta review, et je t'annonce (avec pas mal de retard du coup) que les chapitres de cette fic seront mis en ligne chaque mercredi (honte à moi)contrairement à ce qu'annonçait ma bio (que j'ai modifiée, hé hé...). Pour la suite de "Harmonie", intitulée "Roméo", c'est chaque lundi!

Tu sauras qui est ce fameux M. dès le prochain chapitre! En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments qui me touchent, et ravie que ma première fic t'ai plu.

Bisous à toi

**dd : **re-salut ma dd! Qu'as tu donc fait de ta soeur? Bon, j'ai déjà longuement répondu à ton commentaire, mais j'aime bien dire merci. Alors merci!

Gros bisous

**Caella : **Merci pour ta review et voici la suite, en espérant ne pas de décevoir. C'est ma grande crainte! Je manque parfois d'inspiration et mes chapitres me semblent un peu longuets...Bref, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain!

Biz

**Toxik-girl : **Merci encore pour tes compliments, et merci de suivre mes fics! C'est grâce à vos reviews que je trouve la force d'écrire, même quand l'inspiration me manque!

Biz et bonne lecture!

**Cindy2008 : **C'est incroyable! J'attends le chapitre où tu vas te louper ma petite Cindy... Depuis le début, t'en à pas raté une! (ou bien une toute petite...)

Merci pour ta fidélité, c'est très agréable, j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite! Eh dis donc toi! Où est passée ta fic? Je ne la trouve plus sur ta page!

Gros bisous à toi!

**Titemarie : **Merci encore pour tes compliments! Je vais d'ailleurs prendre le temps d'aller faire un tour sur ta fic cette après midi...

Bisous à toi

**miniblonde07: **Hey, jt'e connais toi! Merci de suivre toutes mes fics! Puisqu'il me semble, tu as suivi "Harmonie", saches que je viens de publier le premier chapitre de la suite intitulée "Roméo"...

Gros bisous et à mercredi!

**Malfoy4ever: **En espérant que la suite te plaise, merci encore pour tes compliments et à mercredi prochain!

Bisous à toi!

**Roselani: **Encore juste un grand merci pour tes belles reviews pleines d'humour, que je prends grand plaisir à lire! Comptes tu publier d'autres fictions prochainement?

Gros bisous à toi!

**lady125 : **Je connaissais pas l'expression (cf : malade!), mais j'aime bien! Merci pour tes encouragements!

Alors? Elle arrive quand cette fiction que tu dois publier?

Biz

**Chapitre 2 : Vice Versa**

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, elle épprouva cette sentation étrange d'avoir fait un rêve bien particulier, sans s'en souvenir pour autant.

Ce sentiment disparu ausitôt quand elle apperçut le petit carnet trouvé la veille sur son bureau.

Elle se leva aussitôt et l'ouvrit de nouveau. Quand elle parcourut les lignes légères qui ornaient les pages, cette vague de déjà-vu la submergea à tel point qu'elle décida de prendre une douche rapide et de descendre préparer son programme de la journée dans la grande salle, dans l'espoir d'y croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir une idée de qui serait ce « M. ».

Elle jeta un œil suspicieux sur le journal avant de quitter sa chambre.

Dans les couloirs sombres, les yeux rivés au sol, elle fut surprise du silence presque complet qui régnait. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore levés et le château ainsi vide, l'angoissa de façon étrange.

Au détour d'un des longs corridors, là où la vue donnait sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle vit Draco Malfoy, droit comme un «i », observer avec mépris les sélections de cette nouvelle année.

Elle accéléra le pas, dans l'espoir qui ne prêterait pas attention à son passage.

_Alors Granger ? Tu es bien matinale…_souffla t'il d'une vois sombre

_Depuis quand tu fais le guet dans les couloirs Malfoy ?_ répondit-elle exaspérée

_Je regarde la misérable équipe de Gryffondor qui se forme. C'est pitoyable. Serpentard n'en fera qu'une bouchée…_

Hermione soupira, et poursuivit son chemin. Les tâches qui lui incombaient en tant que directrice de Gryffondor s'avéraient lourdes, et elle aurait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de cette fouine de Malfoy.

Elle ajusta légèrement sa coiffure avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

McGonagall était déjà là, accompagnée de Hagrid et d'un garçon de première année.

De dos, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Pourtant, elle eu un hoquet de surprise quand le jeune homme lui fit face.

_Mr Lestrange ? _dit elle

_Vous voyez ? Vous pouvez prononcer mon nom. Avec un peu d'effort, on parvient à beaucoup de choses…_dit-il avec une insolence rare

_Une heure de plus Mr Lestrange, _ajouta Mc Gonagall, _Hagrid ?_

_Je l'emmène_ répondit le demi-géant

Il se leva, soulevant la table d'un mouvement maladroit, devant la grande exaspération de la directrice.

Hermès lança un regard noir vers Hermione, la jugeant responsable de sa virée matinale dans la fôret interdite, avec cet hybride de Hargrid.

Sans un mot, Hermione s'installa aux côtés de Mc Gonagall, et ouvrit sa besace pour y extraire un tas de parchemins.

Elle consulta quelques notes, et se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur un morceau de parchemin à moitié couvert d'annotations.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Hermione achevait de préparer ses cours de la journée, Mc Gonagall, se leva de table en reposant sa fourchette. Son assiette vide disparut instantanémant, pour attérir au grand désespoir d'Hermione, dans les cuisines des elfes de maison.

La jeune fille profita de l'occasion.

_Professeur, puis- je vous parler un instant ?_ demanda-t'elle

_Si c'est au sujet de Monsieur Malfoy…_

_Non, non, professeur ! C'est autre chose !_

_Bien,_ se radoucit-elle, _je vous écoute._

_Je ne sais pas comment formuler mes questions, dans la mesure où je n'ai pas tous les éléments…je n'ai ni date, ni nom…_

_De quoi parlez-vous Miss Granger ?_ demanda Mc Gonagall avec inquiétude

_Heu…Auriez vous par hasard, une liste complète des professeurs qui ont enseignés ici, ces dernières années ?_

_Oui, certainement…Mais cette liste est aussi gravée dans ma tête Miss Granger ! Peut-être puis je vous aider ?_

_Je cherche un professeur de métamorphose. Il aurait vécu dans ma chambre._

_Voyons…_dit la directrice en se concentrant, _j'enseigne ici depuis plus de 40 ans. Avant moi, il me semble que c'était un certain…Severin Loy. C'est ça ! Et puis, après la mort de Dumbledore, pendant un an, ce fut Nymphadora Tonks, mais ça, vous le savez._

_Oui, mais avant ce Loy, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Un nom qui commencerait par « M » ? Ou un prénom peut-être ?_

_Non, je ne vois pas…A l'époque où j'étudiait ici, c'était Brutus Finn._ Fit-elle, une once de nostalgie dans la voix.

_Oh…Dans ce cas…Je vous remerçie,_ dit Hermione, décue…

_Désolée de n'avoir pu vous aider plus que cela, mais je suis formelle. Personne de cette initiale n'a enseigné la métamorphose à Poudlard !_

_Très bien…_

La directrice sortit d'un pas vif de la table, et alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient à flux irréguliers pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Hermione se leva pour surveiller tout ce petit monde.

Les cours de cette seconde matinée se passèrent plutôt bien. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles étaient plus faciles à gérer se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la tour Est, pour travailler au calme avant ses cours de l'après-midi.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une chose lui sauta aux yeux. Le carnet avait disparut.

Elle fouilla sur son bureau, dans ses dossiers, et même dans la corbeille à papiers. Plus rien…

Déboussolée, elle regarda dans le petit banc de bois, sa place originelle.

Il était là. Mais il n'était pas seul. Posée dessus, étincellante, une élégante chevalière en or blanc portant la lettre M et inscrustée de motifs semblables à ceux qu'on trouve sur les écussons des vieilles familles nobles.

Elle prit le petit objet et le fit tourner entre ses doigts fins. Elle récupéra le petit carnet.

En froncant les sourcils, elle se demanda si elle était folle ou non. Comment avait-il pu revenir dans ce coffre ? Quelqu'un l'y avait-il mit ? Elle repassa la scène du matin dans sa tête, mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait une telle chose.

Assise à son bureau, elle venait de finir de rédiger les sujets des prochains devoirs qu'elle donnerait à ses élèves, de la première à la dernière année. La difficulté augmentait selon le niveau des étudiants.

Elle rédigea aussi un court rapport sur ses fonctions de directrice de maison, qu'elle remettrait à Mc Gonagall à la fin de la journée, tout comme les autres professeurs.

Quand elle eut terminé, il lui restait environ une demi-heure avant son premier cours de l'aprsè-midi.

Machinalement, elle rouvrit le petit carnet.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. A sa grande stupeur, une nouvelle page était couverte d'écriture.

_« 3 Septembre 2005, 7h30 :_

_Quelle fut mon hébétude, cher journal, lorsque je te découvris ce matin, sur mon bureau. Ne t'avais-je pas convenablement rangé, hier soir, avec ma chevalière ?_

_Les spectres du château ont pourtant la formelle interdiction de pénétrer dans les chambres des professeurs, sous peine de sanction._

_Je ne suis pas fou. Je sais que je t'ai rangé dans le banc, sous ma fenêtre._

_Je jure devant Merlin, que je saurai qui s'est introduit dans ma chambre cette nuit._

_Et puis, quel intêret peut-on trouver à lire mes pensées insignifiantes ?_

_Je vais descendre pour le petit-déjeuner. Peut-être le professeur Dumbledore pourra-t'il me renseigner ?_

_M. »_

Le souffle court, Hermione décida de s'asseoir un moment pour se remettre les idées en place.

Le 3 septembre 2005 ? Comment était-ce possible ? cette date, c'était celle d'aujourd'hui ! Et pourquoi ce journal se retrouvait dans ce coffre ? Et pourquoi ce M. faisait en faisait-il mention, en précisant qu'il l'avait lui-même rangé la nuit dernière dans le coffre, et que qulqu'un l'en avait ressorti ?

Ce quelqu'un, c'était elle ! Mais pour elle, ce quelqu'un, c'était lui !

Par Merlin, que se passait-il ?

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'air, et tout en esseyant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées, elle sortit de sa chambre pour son second cours de la journée.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle de tout cela à Ginny…

………………………….

_Tu crois pas que tu nous fais une petite cris de paranoïa, Hermione ?_

_Ginny, tu vois bien ce qui est écrit, comme moi, non ? tu vois bien que c'est daté de ce matin, non ?_

_Oui, mais c'est peu être une erreur, regarde, c'est une écriture comme on en voit plus aujourd'hui ! C'est presque de la calligraphie !_

_Ah oui ? Alors crois-tu qu'on puisse se tromper de date au point de sauter une centaine d'années ? Mais de quelle planète tu viens toi ?_

_C'est justement la question que je me pose à ton égard…_la rouquine eut un sourire amusé, _une centaine d'années tu dis ?_

_Oui, Mc Gonagall à une mémoire d'éléphant, et elle dit qu'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, personne ayant un nom ou un prénom commencant par la lettre M, n'a enseigné la métamorphose ici_

_Écoute… je pense que tu accordes trop d'importance à ces écrits. _

_Alors tu n'es pas intriguée du fait qu'une page soit apparue comme ça ? Par magie ?_

_Justement, rappelles toi dans quel monde nous vivons. Un monde de magie._ Fit la jeune fille, exaspérée de l'acharnement de son amie. _Et puis…peut-être que tu n'avais pas vu cette page, hier soir…_

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Hermione, Ginny prit le chemin de la sortie.

Une demi-seconde plus tard, de l'autre côté de la porte, Hermione sursauta au bruit assourdissant qui venait du couloir. Du verre brisé, elle en était sure.

Elle sortit en trombe de la chambre, et vit son amie au sol, en position fœtale, se protégeant la tête des dangereuses pointes de verre qu'avait projeté l'une des vitres du couloir.

_Qu'est ce c'était !_s'écria Hermione, _tout va bien, Ginny ?_

_Je crois, oui…_fit la jeune fille un peu sonnée, _je…j'en sais rien, la vitre à éclaté, comme ça…_

_Tu crois que…Voldemort ne peut pourtant pas entrer ici…_

_Non….je pense pas…je vais prévenir Mc Gonagall, tu peux aller dormir, ne t'inquiètes pas…_

_Bien…ça va aller ?_

_Oui,oui…_

Hermione retourna se coucher.

Elle sursauta de nouveau, quand elle vit que le journal avait de nouveau disparut. Elle retourna donc le chercher dans le coffre, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas folle, et qu'il s'y trouverait de nouveau.

Elle y avait réfléchi durant la journée, et avait pensé à un fantôme qui chercherait à attiser sa curiosité pour communiquer avec elle.

Elle rouvrit le carnet, dans l'espoir d'y trouver d'autres éléments. Comme elle l 'avait souhaité, une nouvelle page était remplie.

_« 21h06 »_

Hermione consulta sa montre : 21h 22. IL avait donc rédigé ces mots alors qu'elle finissait de discuter avec Ginny, et pendant qu'elle s'assurait qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

_« J'ai tout compris. Je deviens sénile avant l'âge. Ou bien une cruelle folie est en train de s'emparer de moi._

_Cher journal, tu étais de nouveau sur mon bureau. Je ne comprends pas. _

_Alors à moins que tu sois si bien installé dans ce coffre que tu as toi-même acquis la capacité de te déplacer, et d'aller où bon te semble, je pense réellement que quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre sans en avoir la permission._

_Peut-être cette satanée peste de sang de bourbe. Certainement même._

_Il deviendrait fou s'il m'entendait profaner ces insultes. Mais lui aussi, il la deteste alors peut-être serait-il plus clément…_

_Bref, je trouverai le fin mot de cette histoire._

_Ma journée s'est plutôt bien déroullée, une nouvelle fois, et le devoir que j'ai donné à mes élèves n'a pas semblé soulever de protestations. Pour les Première année, « quels sont les différents éléments moléculaires à prendre en compte lors d'une métamorphose animale ? », ce sujet portait sur le premier chapitre, étudié pendant le double cours d'hier. S'ils m'ont bien écouté, ils devraient s'en sortir._

_Ce dont je doute._

_Pour les Troisième année, je leur ai demandé de s'entraîner à diminuer et augmenter la taille d'un escargot, et de me rédiger 30 centimètres de parchemin sur l'utilité de ce sortilège dans la vie courante._

_J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'ils vont me répondre, puisque évidemment, cela ne leur servira à rien._

_Ce soir, j'ai longuement discuté avec le professeur de Quidditch, qui est comme je te l'ai dit, mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai parlé de toi, cher journal, et je lui ai raconté comment tu avais appris à marcher._

_Il ne m'a pas cru, c'est évident, et soutient plutôt la thèse de ma folie._

_On ne peut vraiment pas compter sur ses amis…_

_C'est drôle, voilà seulement 3 jours que j'enseigne ici, et ma lassitude commence déjà à poindre._

_Un peu d'animation cependant : alors qu'il sortait de ma chambre, une vitre du couloir lui a explosé en pleine figure. _

_Mc Gonagall m'a envoyé un message quelques minutes plus tard pour m'expliquer qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un banal caprice du saûle cogneur, qui avait décidé de nous empêcher de dormir en balançant des pierres sur toute la facade Est du château. Excellent. _

_Tout ce qu'il me fallait, c'était une bonne nuit d'insomnie…_

_M. »_

Hermione referma le journal, abassourdie. Il avait donné les mêmes sujets de devoirs qu'elle, et avait une fois de plus, vécu les mêmes choses au cours de sa journée.

C'est alors qu'une fois encore, une chouette vint se poser sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Hermione détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte de l'animal, et lu ce message :

_« Professeur Granger,_

_N'ayez aucune inquiétude, mais nous rencontrons actuellement un léger problème avec le saûle cogneur du parc. _

_Nous essayons par tous les moyens de faire cesser ces jets de projectiles, mais je tiens à vous prévenir que le dérangement risque de durer une bonne partie de la nuit._

_Merci de votre compréhension,_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall. »_

C'est alors que Hermione comprit.

En tout cas, elle cru comprendre une infîme partie de toute cette étrange histoire.

Sans réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle rédigea ces quelques mots à la hâte, sur la page suivant le dernier récit de M.

« Je peux lire tes écrits. J'ignore comment, mais j'ai la forte impression que nous vivons les mêmes choses, au même moment. Quel est ton nom ? En quelle année vis-tu ?

Si tu peux lire ces mots, je t'en conjure, réponds-moi. »

Et pour la première fois, elle replaça le journal dans le banc de bois.

…………………….

**C'était donc le second chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, je vous embrasse toutes et tous (si tous, il y a ), et je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain !**


	3. En chacun sommeille un côté sombre

Bonjour à toutes ! 

**Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. J'avais construit une première trame, mais je me rends compte que je change les évènements sans cesse. Du coup, j'écris comme mon inspiration me le dicte !**

En espérant que ça vous plaise … Réponses aux reviews : 

**Lady 125 :** Merci pour ta gentille review, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Bisous à mercredi prochiain

**Tamara :** Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci pour les compliments !

Biz à toi

**Amand1 :** Ravie de te revoir ma petite amandine ! Tu es rentrée de vacances ? Il me semble t'avoir déjà répondu mais bon, on s'est tellement échangé de mails ces temps ci que je sais plus du tout où nous en sommes restées ! Bref, pour répondre à tes questions, le petit Lestrange va devenir le pire cauchemard de notre Hermione, et je dirais que sa mère est toujours vivante dans cette fic, mais ce n'est pas très important. Je répondrais pas à ton regard implorant en te disant qui est M., puisque tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. Ou pas tout à fait. J'ai encore jugé utile de vous balader encore un peu !

Bisous à toi sans oublier ta sœur ! A très vite !

**Toxik-girl :** Ravie que cette mise en scène te plaise ! Hermione va effectivement savoir de quoi il retourne dès ce chapitre, mais vous en saurez encore plus d'ici le prochain chapitre !

Bisous à toi, RDV mercredi prochain

**Let0ileperdu :** Merci pour cette review, j'irais faire un tour sur ta fic dès que j'aurais un peu de temps !

Bisous à toi !

**Miniblonde07 :** Tu adore mes fics ? Bah ça tombe bien, j'adore les écrire ! Et ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est pas fini !Je suis allée faire un tour sur ton blog que j'ai trouvé très sympa, mais comme c'était pendant mes heures de boulots, je ne t'ai pas laissé de commentaire. Je te promet de le faire dès que j'en aurais le temps ! (J'aime beaucoup le dessin qui réuni Rogue et Malfoy…)

Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Suzanne :** Ca te plait ? Tant mieux ! Pour info, je poste un chapitre chaque mercredi ! Merci pour tes compliments !

Biz à toi et bonne lecture !

**Ombre et Lumière :** Bon si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes deux dans ce pseudo ? Je te remercie pour ce compliment, Ombre, qui me touche beaucoup. J'essaie en effet d'être un peu originale, ce qui est plutôt difficile avec toutes les fics en ligne !

Bref, et Lumière, qu'en pense t'elle ?

Bisous à toi et merci encore !

**Titemarie :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis créa dans la pub donc sans imagination, ce serait difficile ! Blague à part, je te laisse à ce chapitre, histoire de te perdre un peu plus dans tes reflexions. Mais toujours tranquillement…(n'est ce pas ?).

Je te retourne d'ailleurs le compliement, ta fic est géniale. (ça me fait d'ailleurs penser qu'il faut que je te laisse un review à toi !)

Bisouxxx

**Roselani :** Hi, hi, oui je sais, c'est encore un peu sinueux comme mise en scène ! ça te laisse imaginer mon état d'esprit !

Bonne lecture, et met toi aux fics, tu écris très bien c'est du gachis !

Bisous chère Roselani…

**Christel :** Ce serait dommage de répondre à tes questions maintenant car tu vas découvrir les réponses dans ce chapitre ! Je te laisse donc à ta lecture ! Merci pour les compliements qui me touchent beaucoup et à mercredi prochain !

**Angel of my life :** Mais quelle impatience ! Vois par toi-même ma chère ! Pas de fic en ligne pour toi ? C'est dommage, j'aime bien lire les fics de mes revieweuses !

Bonne lecture…

Bisouxxx

**Latitemarjo :** Veinarde ! Où es tu partie en vacances ? Merci pour ta review ! Tu trouve ça compliqué ? T'inquiète pas, ça va vite se simplifier…Ou pas. Hé,hé…

Bisous à toi et rdv mercredi prochain !

Chapitre 3 : En chacun sommeille un côté sombre 

Hermione ouvrit difficilement les yeux et consulta sa montre, posée nonchalemment sur son chevet.

5h45. Quand allait-elle enfin passer une nuit complète de sommeil, comme tout le monde ? Ces insomnies la rendaient folle, et elle avait besoin de sommeil.

Elle avait cependant une bonne raison de n'avoir pu fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Le saule cogneur avait fait des siennes jusqu'à 3h30 du matin, lorsqu'il n'avait plus trouvé de projectile à jeter.

Quand les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en tête, elle se précipita au pied de la fenêtre, et récupéra le journal qu'elle ouvrit à la volée.

Rien. Pas une ligne de plus.

Déçue, Hermione se dirigea vers sa petite salle de bain, décidée à ne pas se rendormir, et y resta plus d'une heure.

Vers 7h00, elle pris ses dossiers sous le bras, sa besace de cuir sur l'épaule,et après s'être assurée que le carnet était bien posé sur le bureau, elle s'engagea dans le couloir que la faible lumière du petit jour n'avait pas encore envahit.

…………………

Hermione venait de se séparer de Ginny, avec qui elle avait discuté pendant le petit-déjeuner, de la nuit quasi blanche qu'elles venaient de passer.

Malfoy avait pris place à leurs côtés, et les avaient mitraillées de réflexions très Malfoyennes, ce qui avait fait l'exaspération des deux jeunes filles.

Quand elles étaient sorties de table, il avait lancé à leur ardesse un « Bonne journée mesdemoiselles… » avec une galanterie sarcastique, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Hermione repensa à la scène en secouant la tête d'agacement. Elle chassa ces mauvaises pensées en entrant dans la salle de classe où attendaient les élèves de septième année.

Elle eut un sursaut d'hésitation quand elle vit que les visages qui la regardaient étaient à peine moins âgés qu'elle.

Elle reprit contenance et lança un bonjour général à l'assemblée. Quelques « bonjours » fusèrent en retour, et elle se placa face à eux en souriant.

_Je tiens à vous prévenir,_ dit-elle, _que ce premier cours se soldera par un premier devoir qui se respecte !_

Quelques murmures de protestation se firent entendre de part et d'autre de la classe et elle poursuivit.

_Ce cours sera théorique, mais je vous promets un peu d'action dès le prochain ! suivez bien ce que je vais dire, et vous ne devriez pas rencontrer de problèmes pour ce devoir._

Le reste de l'heure se passa sans problèmes, la plupart des élèves étant assidus, Hermione se dit que cette classe serait plutôt facile à gérer.

Cependant, quand les élèves commencèrent à sortir, l'un deux, un grand brun aux yeux noisette qu'Hermione avait déjà vu l'an dernier, lui adressa un clin d'œil pus que suggestif.

Sur le coup, Hermione n'y fit pas attention, mais elle se dit qu'aucun élève ne pouvait se permettre de faire cela, et qu'en tant qu'enseigante, et surtout directrice de maison, elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle lui parlerait dès le prochain cours.

…………………..

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hermione retournait vers sa chambre, un soir, elle reprit le journal entre ses mains, redoutant cependant qu'il ne se passe la même chose que les jours précédents, c'est-à-dire, rien.

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit le journal, la superbe écriture lui apparut de nouveau, juste sous la phrase qu'elle avait elle-même écrit quelques jours plus tôt.

Les mots qu'elle pu y lire la firent frémir de rage et de déception.

_« Qui es tu ? Mon nom est Draco Malfoy »_

Elle referma le journal d'un geste violent, et sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte, ce qui lui valut les reproches de quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs, dont les personnages animés réclamaient un minimum de calme.

Elle avanca dans les couloirs d'un pas vif, courant presque, le souffle court. Arrivée au niveau de la tour Nord, elle prononca quelques mots de passe au hasard, devant le tableau qui gardait la chambre de Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier, de l'autre côté de la porte, perçut les mots « crétin », « ignare » et « abomination de la nature ». Il se décida donc à ouvrir la porte, voulant enfin faire cesser ces insultes.

Quand il vit qui était à l'origine de ces médisances, il n'en parut guère surpris.

_Que me vaut l'honneur ? _fit-il, son étenrel sourire narquoit accroché aux lèvres

_Rien de spécial, _fit la jeune fille en colère, _je veux juste te tuer, et après je repars._

_Ah oui ? Qu'ais je donc fait de si terrible pour mériter cela ?_

_Tu existes, c'est tout. _Répondit-elle en lui balancant le journal à la figure.

Devant l'air de véritable incompréhension que Draco affichait, Hermione se rua à ses pieds, récupéra le journal et partit en lançant à l'adresse du directeur de Serpentard :

_Ne t'avises pas de revenir dans ma chambre, sale serpent !_

_Ne prends pas tes rêves pour réalité, Granger !_ cria-t'il assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. _Ah…douce folie,quand tu nous tiens…_murmura-t'il pour lui-même en affichant un regard glacial.

Sur le chemin du retour, la rage d'Hermione s'estompa peu à peu, laissant place à l'incompréhension. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il l'air si surpris ? Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre sa colère et même s'il était bon menteur, elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'était pour rien dans tout ça.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle rouvrit le journal, et relu cette phrase, à l'origine de tant de mystères.

_« Qui es tu ? Mon nom est Draco Malfoy »_

Elle prit sa plume, et rédigea de nouveau quelques mots, espérant qu'elle ne se trompait pas sur ses premiers à prioris.

_« Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Je suis enseignante à Poudlard en l'an 2005. Ma théorie est que nous évoluons dans deux mondes parralèles, dans des dimensions différentes. Qu'en penses tu ? Je connaîs ici un professeur nommé Draco Malfoy, qui est une véritable ordure et j'en suis sûre, un fidèle partisant de Voldemort.»_

Elle referma le carnet en soupirant, hésitant un moment entre le laisser sur son bureau, où le ranger de nouveau dans le banc. Elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

Elle consulta sa montre. Ses cours allaient bientôt commencer, et elle avait un autre problème à régler.

En parcourant les couloirs qui menaient à la grande salle, elle constata que le vent avait redoublé de violence. En portant le regard un peu plus loin, elle pu voir la surface du lac se rider un peu plus à chaque rafale, et la cime des arbres se courber dangereusement.

Pendant le trajet qui dura environ une quinzaine de minutes, elle croisa Draco Malfoy qui marchait en sens inverse. Elle décida de l'ignorer superbement, trouvant un intêret soudain pour ses chaussures. Après la scène qu'elle lui avait imposée une heure plus tôt, elle ne voulait surtout pas en rajouter et passer pour une aliénée. Mais elle se dit que c'était déjà le cas aux yeux du grand blond…

…………………..

Hermione et Ginny venaient de terminer leur petit déjeuner et s'apprêtaient à sortir de la grande salle quand elle passèrent sour le drapeau qui portait l'emblème vert et argent de la maison Serpentard. Le regard d'Hermione resta fixé sur le symbole, puis son ventre se contracta soudainement. Pourquoi Malfoy se rendait-il dans l'aile Est du château tout à l'heure, alors qu'il n'avait logiquement rien à y faire ? Sa salle de classe se trouvait au troisième étage, dans l'aile Nord. Alors pourquoi ?

D'un pas vif, elle pris la direction de sa chambre, plantant Ginny au beau milieu d'une longue tirade sur son prochain cours de vol.

_Mais où vas-tu comme ça ?_ cria t'elle en observant pantoisement son amie s'éloigner

_Je t'expliquerais !_ répondit Hermione en pressant le pas

Quand Hermione arriva à hauteur de sa chambre, ses soupçons s'avérrèrent fondés. La porte était entrouverte.

Elle se précipita dans la pièce et regarda fébrilement en direction du coffre déjà ouvert. Le petit carnet reposait tranquillement sur son bureau, ouvert à la dernière page couverte d'écriture. Elle le pris dans ses mains tremblante, priant pour ce qu'elle pensait qui c'était passé ne ce soit pas passé. Mais ces prières furent vite interrompues quand une voix glaciale rompit le silence.

_Dis-moi Granger, tes fantasmes dépassent tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer,_ fit le grand blond en lui lançant un regard de dément

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Malfoy !_ lança-t'elle en rougissant

_Je suis venu vérifier quelque chose, tout simplement,_ répondit-il plus furieux que jamais

_Ah oui ? Et qu'es tu venu vérifier ? On peut savoir ?_

_Quand tu as débarqué comme une furie dans ma chambre, j'ai tout compris._

_Tu m'agaces à la fin ! Qu'as tu compris qui puisse te mettre dans un tel état de rage ?_

_Ecoute moi bien, sale sang de bourbe,_ fit le serpentard en plancant la pointe de sa baguette sous la gorge de la jeune fille, _je me sens souillé à l'idée de savoir que tu oses poser ton regard sur moi. Je me sens sale à la pensée que tu puisse penser à moi quand tu t'endors et je REFUSE d'admettre que tu puisses ressentir la moindre attirance pour moi, est-ce que c'est clair ?_

La baguette de Draco s'enfonçait à présent si profondémment dans la chair de la Gryffondor, et les éclairs qu'elle put lire dans ses yeux d'acier étaient si convainquants, qu'elle eut réellement peur de lui pour la première fois. En essayant vainement de rester insensible aux menaces, elle prononça autant de sa gogre sérrée pu lui permettre :

_Là, je crois que c'est toi qui prends tes désirs pour des réalités Malfoy !_

Draco relacha sa prise en lui lançant un regard méprisant, et tourna les talons en lachant dans une moue significative :

_Que je n'entende plus parler de toi, sinon tu le regretteras._

Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione eut le temps de voir que rien n'était apparu de nouveau dans le journal avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était sérieusement en retard pour son cours de la matinée.

Elle fonça en direction de sa salle de classe, sa besace se balancant douloureusement sur son épaule.

Elle arriva auprès de ses élèves à bout de souffle. Compatissants, les étudiants ne jugèrent pas nécéssaire de lui faire la moindre réflexion.

À la sortie cependant, Hermione intercepta celui qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil au cours précédent.

_Vous voulez me parler, professeur Granger ?_ fit le jeune homme avec un sourire enjoleur

_En effet, monsieur…monsieur ?_

_Dippet, professeur._

_Très bien, Monsieur…Dippet._ Fit elle avec hésitation. _Il m'a semblé qu'au cours précédent, vous m'aviez…_

_Oui ?_ demanda le jeune homme

_Adréssé un signe suggestif._

_C'est exact,_ dit il simplement

_Ah ?_ demanda-t'elle ahurie_, et savez-vous que je ne cautionne pas ce genre d'attitude dans mon cours, Monsieur._

_Très bien…Peut-être que dans ce cas j'aurais un petite chance dans un contexte extra-scolaire ?_

_N'y comptez pas !_ fit Hermione de plus en plus scandalisée

Le garçon lui jeta un regard noir avant de disparaître dans la masse d'élèves qui se précipitaient vers le parc.

Essayant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione se dirigea vers le bureau de Mc Gonagall, avec une seule idée en tête, lui parler de Malfoy.

_Professeur McGonagall ?_ dit-elle, étonnée de la croiser en chemin. _Professeur,_ poursuivit-elle, _je voudrais que nous ayons une conversation à propos de Draco Mlafoy._

_Plus tard, Miss Granger, plus tard !_ fit la directrice exaspérée

_Mais…professeur, il vient de me menacer !_

_Que dîtes-vous ?_ fit-elle en se tournant enfin vers elle

_Il…il a pointé sa baguette sur moi…_

_Et pour quelle raison ?_

_Je…oh, une raison futile mais…_

_Dans ce cas, faîtes attention à vous._

_Mais ?_ répondit la jeune fille indignée

_Je ne peux rien vous expliquer pour le moment. Sachez juste que Dumbledore a ses raisons !_

_Dumbledore est mort !_ hurla Hermione tandis que MC Gonagall s'éloignait à grands pas

_Il me donne des directives depuis son tableau _! cria t'elle à son tour

……………………..

**RDV mercredi prochain, bisous à toutes !**

**Petite review ou petit Doloris ?**


	4. Des nouvelles de toutes parts

**Bonjour mes chères lectrices.**

**Voici le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire. Il est un peu plat, je vous l'accordre, mais plein de détails importants pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RAR : **

**Poupoux : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Et bien sûr qu'elle va continuer à écrire dans le journal ! Les choses commencent d'ailleurs à se décanter dès la fin de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture, à mercredi prochain !

Xxx

**Latitemarjo **: Merci ! Pour rebondir sur ta review, sache que Dippet n'en sera pas à sa dernière intervention ! J'en dis pas plus !

Bisous à toi !

**Toxic-girl **: Que te dire à part mille merci ! Ca fait du bien à l'égo tout ça…

Bisous la belle, à très vite !

**Christel :** Mais c'était bien le but, que tu te pose encore plus de questions ! Si c'est réussi, tant mieux ! Merci pour les compliments !

Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Ombre et lumière : **Merci pour ta review très touchante, à très vite j'éspère !

Bisouxxx

**Lady125 : **Tes questions sont malheureusement trop importantes pour que je puisse y répondre ! Tente ta chance autrement dans une autre review ! Hé,hé…(petit sourire Malfoyen)

Voici la suite ! Bisous à toi !

**Lowelyne : **Whaouuuu ! Quels encouragements ! Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite ! À mercredi prochain !

Bisouxxx

**Titemarie : **Si tu trouve ça rempli, attention à la suite ! C'est vrai que je me suis un peu calmée sur ce chapitre là, mais dès le prochain, ça va chauffer… Si tu es perdue, tant mieux ! Comme je l'ai dit précédement à une revieweuse, c'était le but !

Bisous à toi, à très vite.

**Roselani :** Bonjour à toi ma très chère Roselani ! Quelle question, bien sûr que je vous aime ! Vous êtes ma raison d'écrire ! D'ailleurs c'est vrai ce que tu dis : qui aime bien, châtie bien. C'est pour cette raison que je vous torture avec mes fics tordues, comme tu aimes le dire…

C'est vrai que j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle mais Mc Gonagall risque l'infarctus si je continue de la faire courir comme ça !

Tu veux que je calme notre serpent favori ? En es-tu bien sûre ? Non…je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veuille vraiment ! C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Draco !

Pour finir, toi et tes romans, je vous adore !

Bisous à toi !

**Darkim the queen of konery :** Il promet ton pseudo ! Deux rives ? C'est de quel réal ? Quels acteurs ? Il vient de sortir ? J'ai regardé sur le net mais j'ai pas trouvé…Mais si c'est un film fantastique, ça m'intêresse ! En tout cas,je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Merci pour les compliements et à mercredi prochain !

Bisous à toi !

**Amand1 :** HA HA HA HA ! J'adore te voir pédaler dans ma semoule ! En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que tu n'as rien compris ! C'est parfait tout ça ! Mais je vois pas comment t'aurais pu de toute façon, sinon, ça aurait voulu dire que ma fic était pourrie… Ceci dit, tu devrais te mettre à écrire, car ton scénario est aussi tordu que les miens ! Tu manques pas d'immagination !

En ce qui concerne Dippet, rien à voir avec l'ancien directeur. (j'avouerai même que ce dernier m'était carrément sorti de la tête…) mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment c'est comme ça que j'ai pensé à ce nom ! Et non, il a aucune chance avec Hermione, et il va vite s'en rendre compte…Tu vois ? J'ai pas répondu à tes questions ! Hé,hé, j'ai envie de t'embêter aujourd'hui…

Gros Bisous à toi et à DD !

**Ayaminne : **Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, voici la suite et je te donne RDV mercredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !

Xxx bonne lecture !

**Diane :** Mille fois merci donc…les revieweuses sont ma raison d'écrire, alors profite du suspens, pose les questions que tu veux, et je verrais si j'y répondrai…Hé Hé…

Xxx à mercredi !

**Malfoy4ever :** Malfoy à bien évidemment lu le journal, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est si furieux après Hermione. Il croit réellement qu'elle fantasme sur lui…

Merci pour ta review !

Bisouxxx, à mercredi prochain !

**Chapitre 4 : Des nouvelles de toutes parts.**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la vie d'Hermione avait pris un tournant bien monotone.

Les cours s'enchaînaîent les uns arpès les autres de la même manière et Mc Gonagall refusait toujours de lui expliquer pourquoi Dumbledore tenait tant à garder Malfoy au sein du château. En ce qui concernait Malfoy justement, il ne lui avait plus adréssé la parole, même pour une quelconque remarque sarcastique. Cela l'inquiétait d'ailleurs sérieusement.

Autre chose qui l'étonnait au plus haut point, Dippet lui adressait maintenant un regard des plus méprisants, et Lestrange se montrait calme et attentif. Peut-être que les remontrances et les punitions avaient fait leur effet ?

Mais ce qui troublait Hermione, ce qui la décevait même, c'était que plus aucun mot n'était apparu dans le précieux journal.

Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée en fin de compte…peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Malfoy qui avait voulu lui faire une blague de mauvais goût ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il réagit avec une telle rage, et pourquoi était-il venu fouiller dans sa chambre ? S'il connaissait l'existence du journal, et si c'était lui qui avait écrit dans ses pages, il n'aurait pas paru si surpris quand elle était venue le trouver, furieuse, et s'il était rentré dans sa chambre, c'est bien qu'il voulait en savoir plus, donc, il ne savait rien et n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire incroyable.

Elle chassa ces idées confuses de son esprit, et déambula d'un pas lent dans le couloir qui menait à la tour Est. La journée avec été aussi morne que les précédentes, et elle avait hâte de rentrer se préparer, dans l'optique de sortir prendre un verre avec Ginny, à Pré au Lard.

Ginny avait entendu parler de ce nouveau pub qui avait ouvert : « La petite souris », et voulait y emmener Hermione.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient actuellement dans le même état d'esprit. Les journée maussades qui s'écoulaient les unes après les autres leur faisaient regretter le temps où elles faisaient les cent coups avec leurs amis. Par Merlin, pourquoi Harry était-il mort ? Pourquoi Ron les avait-elles abandonnées ? Pourquoi Dumbledore n'était plus vivant que dans un tableau ? Le vieillard les auraient réconfortées, à coup sûr. Mais lui aussi les avait laissées. Et leur relation avec Mc Gonagall n'était pas aussi profonde…

Hermione posa sa besace sur son lit et ajusta machinalement le rideau de velour qui l'ornait. Elle s'assis une minute face à son bureau, et contempla avec espoir le journal qui semblait la narguer. La chambre était plutôt petite et elle commencait à se sentir à l'étroit, malgré l'immensité du château. Tout comme Pattenrond d'ailleurs. Les regards lourds de reproches qu'il lui lançait ne faisaient qu'accentuer sa culpabilité.

Ne t'inquiète pas mon chaton, fit-elle, je vais essayer d'arranger ça…

Elle sortit sa plume, et rédigea une note à l'attention de sa directrice, lui demandant poliment de lui trouver un logement plus spacieux, évoquant la présence de Pattenrond et sa tristesse.

Après avoir cacheté la lettre, elle se dit qu'elle la déposerait à son bureau en partant pour Pré au Lard.

Elle ouvrit le journal sans grand espoir, et le referma presque aussitôt, tombant une fois de plus sur une page blanche.

Elle enfila sa cape après avoir ajusté ses cheveux et mis une touche de maquillage magique à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres, ondulants soyeusement jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Elle rejoint Ginny à l'angle du couloir de la tour Ouest, comme il était prévu, et elles marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte de service, située derrière la grande salle.

Elles avaient fait un léger détour pour déposer la lettre d'Hermione, et avaient croisé le préfet en chef de Gryffondore qui leur avait lancé un sourire timide.

Sur le chemin, elles étaient passées devant « la tête du Sanglier », et Hemrione eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à leur première réunion de l'AD, alors qu'ils étaient en 5ème année. Elle revoyait dans sa tête le regard térrifié de Harry, lorsqu'une vingtaine d'élèves avaient répondus à l'appel. Elle revoyait aussi la lumière qui avait brillé dans ses yeux quand il avait pris conscience qu'il était capable de diriger cette association.

Tout ça n'avait servi à rien. L'armée de Dumbledore était tombée en même temps que Dumbledore et Harry. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort régnait en maître, et le couvre feu qu'il imposait avait déjà pris effet à cette heure ci. Les rues étaient désertes.

Hermione se rendit compte que les yeux embués de Ginny étaient perdus dans le vide. Visiblement, elle pensait à la même chose qu'elle.

Pour rompre cette nostalgie douloureuse, elle lança joyeusement en consultant sa montre:

Il faut se dépêcher, si un mangemort nous voit…

Oui, tu as raison, fit la rouquine en reprenant contenance.

Elles entrèrent d'un même pas dans le petit salon très cosy de « la petite souris ». La décoration était très accueillante et très chaleureuse, paradoxalement à l'ambiance sordide qui régnait au dehors.

Une vingtaine de petites tables rondes en bois étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la pièce. Peintes de différentes couleurs pastel, elles donnaient à l'endoit un aspect romanesque.

Le bar, de forme carrée était au centre de la pièce, et permettait à Mrs Julia d'avoir une vue panoramique sur ses clients. Des bougies hautes et rondes éclairaient l'endroit de façon tamisée.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à une table libre en adressant un sourire amical à la jeune propriétaire.

Bonjour ! Deux whiskys pur feu s'il vous plaît ! lança Ginny en désignant la table

Du whisky ? interrogea Hermione avec un sourire amusé

Oui…il faut savoir se faire plaisir de temps à autre qu'en penses-tu ?

Mouais…tiens ? regarde dans le fond de la salle ! C'est Hagrid !

Hermione se leva avec l'intention d'inviter son ami à les rejoindre. Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Son imposante taille cachait en effet son interlocutrice qui n'était autre que le professeur Mc Gonagall. Hermione se rassied bien vite auprès de son amie, furieuse.

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Rien d'important…lacha-t'elle dans un soupir, c'est juste que Mc Gonagall refuse toujours de m'expliquer pourquoi elle garde l'autre serpent !

Arrête avec ça…il a juste cru que tu fantasmait sur lui ! s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire amusé

Ginny !

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent une bonne partie de la soirée avant de rejoindre le demi-géant et leur directrice.

Bonsoir ! fit Hermione en souriant à Hagrid mais en adressant un regard lourd de reproches à Mc Gonagall.

Bonsoir Miss Granger, répondit courtoisement Mc Gonagall

Bonsoir Hermione, bonsoir Ginny ! fit Hagrid de sa voix rauque

Nous rentrons au château, est-ce que vous nous accompagnez ? proposa Hermione d'une voix un peu trop empréssée

Non, merci, fit Hagrid, nous devons parler encore un peu…

Oui, mais rentrez donc mesdemoiselles, il est tard et une longue journée de cours vous attend demain.

Les deux amies firent aussitôt demi-tour et Hermione lança, furibonde :

Elle m'ignore encore une fois de cette façon et je la gifle !

…………………………

Hermione balança son sac et sa cape à même le sol, encore furieuse des événements précédents. Ginny l'avait laissée très remontée devant la porte de sa chambre et n'avait pas réussi à la calmer. Enragée, elle pris place devant son bureau et s'attarda un moment sur la photo qui y trônait.

Harry, Ron et elle faisaient des grimaces et se chatouillaient gaiement. Les larmes aux yeux, elle pris une plume et un morceau de parchemin, alluma la petite lampe, et rédigea une longue lettre à l'attention de son ami émigré en Roumanie. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit depuis qu'il était parti, et, plus important, elle lui pardonna d'avoir fui. Au fond d'elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était par pur égoîsme. En lui pardonnant, peut-être cela le ferait suffisement culpabiliser, et peut-être qu'il reviendrait…

Elle replia la lettre soigneusement, puis se rendit à la volière pour l'envoyer. Dans la pénombre, elle avait pleuré. Elle s'était dit que ce monde aurait dû être différent. Elle s'était dit que si Harry avait été patient et avait choisi d'appliquer patiemment un plan mûrement réfléchit, Voldemort aurait chuté et la vie en aurait été merveilleuse. Un monde différent, voilà ce dont elle avait rêvé cette nuit-là…

……………………

Au petit matin, Hermione ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Elle se leva et s'observa un moment dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis. Son teint était terne et ses cheveux collés contre ses joues.

Machinalement, elle jeta un œil vers son bureau. Le journal avait de nouveau disparu.

Par Merlin ! laissa-t'elle échapper à voix haute.

Elle se rua sur le petit banc au pied de sa fenêtre, pleine d'espoir, prise de petits rires convulsifs. C'était forcément « lui » qui l'y avait replacé. Par conséquent, il lui avait certainement écrit.

D'un geste précipité, elle sortit le journal et l'ouvrit.

En effet, une nouvelle page était couverte d'écriture. En prenant une grande inspiration, elle fit la lecture à demi-voix, comme si Pattenrond avait pu l'écouter, et comprendre le sens de ses mots.

« Je me décide à te répondre quand je suis encore partagé entre l'hypothèse d'une réalité évidente et celle d'une supercherie pathétique.

Hermione Granger, si cela est une mauvaise plaisanterie de ta part, tu le regretteras amèrement et tu connaîtras la vengeance d'un Malfoy.

Si en revanche tu dis vrai quant à la confrontation de nos deux monde,tu m'en vois intrigué mais sceptique. Tu serais donc la moitiée bonifiée de cette garce d'Hermione Granger ? Et moi celle d'un Draco Malfoy exécrable ?

Prouve-moi donc que tu viens d'un monde parrallèle et j'accepterais d'admettre qu'il y a une part de bien en chacun, y compris en la personne d'Hermione Granger.

M. »


	5. Rupture de communication

**Salut tout le monde ! Encore pas de RAR perso pour cette fois, suis trop à la bourre !**

**Alors grand merci à Roselani, moi, Christel, Amand1, Darkim the queen of konery, titemarie, ombre et lumière et lady125. J'ai oublié personne ?**

**Pardon, vraiment, je vous promet des RAR la prochaine fois !**

**Bisouxxx à toutes et à très vite !**

**Chapitre 5 : Rupture de communication**

Ce soir là, Hermione avait décidé de ne rien faire de spécial. Assise devant son bureau, elle avait entrepris la tâche pénible de corriger les copies de ses élèves de 7ème année. Elle avait déjà noté 14 copies quand elle lu le nom de la suivante. « Dippet ». Avec une grimace significative, elle lu le morceau de parchemin, impeccablement rédigé d'une écriture propre et sans fautes. Il fallait avouer qu'il était bon élève malgré sa présomption.

Elle se laissa déconcentrer un moment par le vrombissement de l'orage qui perdurait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Les yeux fixés sur la copie, elle se rendit compte qu'elle lisait la même phrase depuis 5 minutes. Fatiguée, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et s'étira à la manière d'un félin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre détrempée, et sur la silhouette qui se tenait sur le rebord. L'oiseau s'acharnait à taper contre le verre mais le bruit assourdissant des gouttes de pluie, accompagné du tonnerre et des éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel, Hermione n'avait pas entendu le moindre son.

Fébrile, elle ouvrit à la chouette qui s'empressa de se mettre au sec, sans même prendre la peine de lui tendre la patte.

Hermione s'empara de la lettre avec l'espoir qu'il s'agirait de Ron qui donnait enfin de ses nouvelles et non d'une réponse de Mc Gonagall, ou d'une simple lettre de ses parents.

Elle décacheta l'enveloppe sans ménagement et commença à lire à la fois soulagée et exitée lorsqu'elle reconnu l'écriture confuse du rouquin.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Je me décide enfin à prendre ma plume pour te donner de mes nouvelles._

_Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour ce départ précipité mais c'était trop dur pour moi. Pendant longtemps je me suis demandé ce que nous avions fait pour mériter tout ça. Je ne me suis jamais fait de soucis pour toi. Intelligente, brillante même, une puissance morale à toute épreuve, une solution à chaque problème…Je savais que tu t'en sortirais, et que ma sœur restait entre de bonnes mains. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour te dire à quel point vous me manquez Ginny et toi…C'est trop dur Hermione…Mais quel fut mon soulagement lorsque j'ai découvert dans ta lettre que tu ne m'en tenais pas rigueur !_

_J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais triste et désemparée…Je sais que tu t'en remettras vite…_

_Prends soin de ma sœur surtout. Je te demande ça car je ne t'écrirais plus. Ni même à elle. Vos visages me rappellent les moments de bonheur vécus avec Harry, et je ne pourrais le supporter. Je crois que je deviens fou. Pardonne moi…_

_Adieu,_

_Ron. »_

Hermione cru ne pas comprendre. Elle relu la lettre plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur les derniers mots. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il ne voulait plus les voir. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elles. Elle s'effondra. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ?

Elle ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit, elle le savait.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, elle se rendit dans le foyer commun. Il lui fallait un café. Tant qu'à rester éveillée, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Elle fut surprise de constater que quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà quand elle aperçu de la lumière sous la porte. Elle sursauta en trouvant Draco Malefoy assis devant la table, sirotant un Whisky pur feu au beau milieu de la nuit. Il jeta un œil dans sa direction mais resta de marbre. Le visage impassible, comme si elle n'était pas entrée dans la pièce, il continua de boire à petites gorgées.

Ce silence mit la jeune fille mal à l'aise. C'était pire que tout. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il aucune remarque acerbe ? Ou même un simple regard méprisant ? Mais cette indifférence l'inquiétait énormément.

Suspicieuse, elle avança vers la machine à café en le regardant furtivement, avec la crainte qu'il ne sorte sa baguette ou qu'il l'attaque de quelque moyen que ce soit. Mais il ne bougea pas. Furieuse cette fois, Hermione le regarda franchement avec provocation.

_Tu as un problème, Granger ?_ dit-il enfin

_Non, je me demandais juste si tu avais toujours ta langue fourchue,_ répliqua t'elle du tac au tac

_Ma langue va bien, je te remercie,_ dit-il dans un murmure. _Alors cesse de me regarder comme ça où je démolis ton joli visage de sang-de-bourbe._

Son ton était si menaçant, si dur, si froid. Elle savait bien que Malefoy la détesterait toujours, mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi inquiète en sa présence. Jamais il ne l'avait menacée aussi sérieusement. Sans son sourire narquois, sans ce ton sarcastique, sans cette étincelle supérieure dans ses yeux… Elle ne pouvait y lire aujourd'hui que la noirceur de la rage.

Terrifiée, elle abandonna sa tasse de café et sorti de la pièce d'un pas rapide. Elle couru en direction de sa chambre et s'y enferma à l'aide d'un sortilège puissant.

Le précieux journal était posé sur son bureau, et dépassait de la pile de copies qu'elle avait laissé en l'état avant de sortir.

Elle se rua sur le carnet et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Elle relut rapidement les mots écrit par M. :

_« Je me décide à te répondre quand je suis encore partagé entre l'hypothèse d'une réalité évidente et celle d'une supercherie pathétique._

_Hermione Granger, si cela est une mauvaise plaisanterie de ta part, tu le regretteras amèrement et tu connaîtras la vengeance d'un Malefoy._

_Si en revanche tu dis vrai quant à la confrontation de nos deux monde,tu m'en vois intrigué mais sceptique. Tu serais donc la moitié bonifiée de cette garce d'Hermione Granger ? Et moi celle d'un Draco Malefoy exécrable ?_

_Prouve-moi donc que tu viens d'un monde parallèle et j'accepterais d'admettre qu'il y a une part de bien en chacun, y compris en la personne d'Hermione Granger. _

_M. » _

Sans réfléchir, elle pris sa plume et décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_« Cher Draco,_

_Je prends ma plume aujourd'hui pour t'avouer que je ne vois à l'heure actuelle aucun moyen plausible de te prouver ma bonne foi._

_Mais en cet instant, je pense que je vais devenir folle si je ne parle pas à quelqu'un tout de suite. Laisse moi alléger ma peine avec toi, je t'en prie…_

_Mon meilleur ami est mort récemment, suite à un combat fatal avec Lord Voldemort. Ne frémis pas, je suis habituée à prononcer son nom… Si tu connais une Hermione Granger dans ton monde, peut-être connaissais-tu un certain Harry Potter également ?_

_Un autre de mes plus fidèles amis est parti suite à cet horrible événement, rejoindre sa famille en Roumanie. Heureusement, sa sœur est restée près de moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens seule. Aujourd'hui, Ronald Weasley m'annonce qu'il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de moi…_

_Si seulement Dumbledore était là…Si seulement Harry l'avait écouté au lieu de se précipiter sous les sortilèges de la baguette meurtrière de Lord Voldemort… Aujourd'hui, ce génie macabre gouverne le monde des sorciers et rien n'est plus comme avant. La guerre est terminée, certes, mais c'est lui qui l'a gagnée…_

_Je t'en prie, aide moi à surmonter tout cela. Tu as l'air malgré tout, peu dérangé par ce qui arrive dans notre monde, pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, nous vivons pratiquement les mêmes événements !_

_Crois moi je t'en prie…_

_Hermione. »_

Hermione referma le journal en refoulant ses larmes. En le rangeant dans le coffre, comme à son habitude, elle se demanda si l'autre Draco Malefoy, celui qui vivait dans le monde parallèle, avait accès au tableau de Dumbledore. Il en parlait au présent dans les premières pages de son journal, peut-être pouvait-il lui parler régulièrement depuis le bureau de Mc Gonagall ?

Elle déposa le journal au fond du coffre et remarqua que la luxueuse chevalière qui portait l'initiale de son interlocuteur y était de nouveau. Sans réfléchir, elle la passa à son doigt, et s'endormit avec.

…………………….

Le lendemain, elle se rendit dans la grande salle avec beaucoup d'appréhension. Elle avait réellement peur de croiser de nouveau la route de Malefoy. Avant d'entrer, elle consulta les emplois du temps. Elle pu y lire que les 4ème année avaient un cour de DCFM en ce moment même. L'esprit plus léger, elle pénétra dans la salle. Au milieu de tous les élèves qui y déjeunaient, elle aperçut Mc Gonagall, seule, en train de petit-déjeuner. Elle se résigna malgré elle à aller la trouver. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle refuserait toujours de lui parler.

A son grand étonnement, ce fut elle qui se déplaça dans sa direction.

_Miss Granger, je voudrais vous parler. Maintenant._

_Bien, professeur Mc Gonagall…_

Hermione la suivit jusqu'à la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Feu Dumbledore. La vieille sorcière prononça le mot de passe et elles entrèrent toutes deux dans les locaux de la direction.

Là, toute la matinée, alors qu'Hermione devait se rendre à ses cours, la directrice lui raconta comment Dumbledore, depuis son tableau, avait lu dans les pensées de Draco Malefoy lors de son entretien d'embauche au poste de professeur de DCFM. Elle lui expliqua comment il avait compris qu'il n'était là que pour jouer le rôle d'espion au service de Lord Voldemort. Elle lui expliqua aussi que Dumbledore pensait qu'il valait mieux l'avoir à l'œil, tant qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas les plans exacts du mage noir.

Il était sous bonne surveillance. Sa chambre, ses salles se cours, même ses hiboux avaient fait l'objet d'enchantements révélateurs.

………………

Après ces révélations, Hermione retourna vers sa chambre pour s'y reposer un peu avant ses cours de l'après-midi. Ce n'était sans compter sur l'apparition d'un Pattenrond ébouriffé et noirci dans le couloir.

_Que…_souffla t'elle à mi-voix

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Rusard s'efforçait d'éteindre un feu violent qui avait déjà dévasté une bonne partie de la chambre.

À ses pieds, Miss Teigne hésitait entre s'enfuir rapidement pour éviter les flammes qui commençaient à lécher les pierres du mur dans le couloir, et attaquer jalousement le chat orangé d'Hermione.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Hagrid, Ginny, Mme Pomfresh et elle-même furent intervenu à coup de baguettes et d'énormes seaux de sables apportés par le géant, que le feu fut totalement maîtrisé.

_C'est un scrout à Pétard_, fit Hagrid d'une voix angoissée mais bizarrement maternelle.

_J'ai trouvé ce petit démon caché sous l'escalier du corridor Nord-Est !_ lança un Rusard jubilant

Rusard tenait par le col un jeune garçon du nom de Hermes Lestrange.

Tout était parti en fumée, y compris le journal.

………………

**Révélations intêressantes au prochain chapitre !**

**Review ?**


	6. Un monde si différent

**Vu que certaines d'entre vous m'ont montré leur amertume face à l'absence de RAR au dernier chapitre, je pense notamment à Roselani et Amand1 (petites pestes…), je vais aujourd'hui faire un effort…**

**Je plaisante évidemment. Reprenons : c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais maintenant répondre au reviews de mes adorables (mais néanmoins pestes) lectrices ! Donc :**

**RAR : **

**Morgane : **Tiens ! Une nouvelle ! Ravie de t'accueillir dans mes fics ! En espérant t'y revoir très vite ! Comme Morgane la fée ? Ou c'est ton vrai prénom ?

Bonne lecture à toi et à mercredi prochain !

**Opalyne : **Toi aussi, tu es nouvelle ! Merci pour tes encouragements et à mercredi prochain ! Je pense que ce chapitre te plaira !

Bisous à toi, à très vite !

**Lady125 :** Tu te doute bien que notre gentil Dragon ne va pas s'arrêter d'exister pour un simple feu ! non ? Dans ce cas, ce chapitre va te plaire !

Merci pour tes reviews récurrentes et pour tes encouragements !

Gros bisous

**Christel **: Bien vu ! Le journal a bel et bien disparu mais notre Hermione à plus d'un tour dans son sac, rassures toi…Bonne lecture et merci pour tes reviews !

Bisous à toi !

**DD :** Ahhhh, ma petite DD, j'aime lire cette haine traverser tes mots ! En fait, j'ai du mal à cerner la personnalité de Ron dans les livres de JKR, du coup, j'en fait un peu quelqu'un de différent suivant les chapitres….Alors, pour répondre à tes questions (oui, je vais le faire !), le journal n'est pas forcémment dans l'un ou dans l'autre des mondes…il se trouve entre les deux…Du coup, tu comprendras pourquoi à l'issue de ce chapitre, il a réellement brûlé pendant l'incendie…Mais t'inquiète pas…Hermione va avoir quelques surprises dans ce chapitre…

Gros bisous à toi, et à très vite !

Xxx

**Amand1 :** Quand c'est pas l'une, c'est l'autre ! Non, c'est pas vrai, suis pas méchante ! Quoi que…un peu dès fois…

T'as vu ? J'ai répondu aux questions de ta sœur ! Vais faire mon possible pour répondre aux tiennes…

Oui, moi aussi j'aime Draco et son cynisme si particulier, son caractère démoniaque… J'adore…Toujours est-il qu'il ne sera pas puni tant qu'il ne fera rien au sein du château…Disons qu'il est légèrement…Non. J'te dis rien. (hé,hé…)

En ce qui concerne Ron, les choses vont s'arrager. De façon incongrue certes, mais elles vont s'arranger…Pour le journal, je suppose que tu te doute que l'histoire ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça. Sinon, il n'y aurait plus d'histoire !

Bonne lecture et gros bisous !

A très vite !

Xxx

**Roselani :** J'aime engendrer cette agressivité ! Non, je plaisante…Pardon pour ton idée des 2 Draco dans le même monde…Ca aurait pu…mais ce ne fut ! Là, je peux rien te dire ! Pour répondre à ta question, le journal était bien dans la chambre…Il a bien brûlé. Révélations dans ce chapitre !

Quand je vois ton amour pour Ron, je pense qu'on se ressemble un peu toutes les deux…Un amour démesuré pour Draco Malfoy (sans compter les quelques ressemblances avec on caractère…), un esprit un peu tordu, une part de ténèbre dans l'âme, et une aversion discrète mais néanmoins présente pour le rouquin ! Tu m'as bien cernée je dois dire…Enfin, en ce qui concerne la menace de Draco, il était bien sincère ! Pas de double jeu pour lui. « joli » visage était bien évidemment ironique. Mais je te rassure, il y a quand même un peu de bon en lui…tu verras ça plus tard !

Gros bisous, à bientôt !

xxx

**Chapitre 6 : Un monde si différent**

_Je crois que votre requête va être acceptée, Miss Granger,_ fit Mc Gonagall devant les ruines de la chambre de la jeune fille, _nous n'avons aujourd'hui plus le choix…_

_Bien…_répondit Hermione, plutôt évasive. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose en constatant petit à petit les dégats. Le journal avait brûlé et elle n'avait désormais plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec son nouveau correspondant.

_Vous vous installerez dans les appartements des préfets en chef,_ repris la directrice, _ces derniers retourneront dans leur salle commune…_

_Merci professeur…_

………………..

_Whaou ! tu as de la chance, Hermione !_ fit Ginny en regardant autour d'elle, quand elles entrèrent dans le nouveau logement de son amie

_Oui…_

_Quel enthousiasme !_ remarqua la rouquine dans une grimace, _on dirait que ça ne te fais pas plaisir !_

_Si, si…c'est simplement que toutes mes affaires sont parties en fumée…_

_Plains-toi ! tu n'avais que tes parchemins de cours et des vêtements !_ dit-elle faussement amère, _l'école va te fournir de nouvelles capes, et tu obtiens une journée de repos pour refaire ta garde-robe !_

_Oui, à ce propos, j'ai demandé à Mc Gonagall si tu pouvais m'accompagner à Pré au lard aujourd'hui…pour m'aider à choisir…_

Les deux jeunes filles pasèrent l'après-midi à faire du shopping, Hermione ayant demandé à ce que Ginny l'accompagne, elle avait eu droit elle aussi, à une journée de repos. Les vacances de Noêl approchaient et le programme se faisait plus léger pour les élèves. Mc Gonagall n'avait donc pas rechigné à leur accorder cette faveur. Enfin, Ginny avait explosé de joie lorsque Hermione lui avait proposé de s'installer avec elle dès son retour de vacances. Ginny avait prévu de partir rendre visite à sa famille pour les fêtes. Elle avait organisé le voyage avec ravissement et Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de lui parler de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de son frère. Avant de rentrer au château en début de soirée, elles décidèrent de boire un verre à « la petite souris », ce charmant pub dans lequel elles s'étaient déjà rendu quelques semaines plus tôt. Hermione monopolisa la conversation toute la soirée, au sujet du journal qui avait brûlé, et dont Ginny ne voulait toujours pas croire en ses propriétés surdimensionnelles.

_Je te jure que c'est vrai !_ fit Hermione après lui avoir récité de mémoire les derniers mots du Draco Malfoy de « l'autre monde »

_Hermione, c'est impossible ! je suis sûre que quelqu'un te fait une blague. Tu as pensé à Lestrange ? Ou à Dippet ?_

_Non, rien à voir…j'en suis sûre…_

…………………..

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la plupart des élèves étaient en famille pour les fêtes, (seuls quelques étudiants de 7ème année étaient restés pour préparer assiduement leurs examens. Dippet en faisait partie.) Hermione revenait dans sa chambre alors qu'elle venait de faire le tour du parc pour s'aérer l'esprit. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Poufsoufle. Elle avait réservé la seconde pour son amie, et n'y avait encore pas mis les pieds. Ginny lui manquait énormément en cet instant. Sans elle, Hermione était seule au monde. Même Hagrid était parti. Il avait rejoint sa chère Olympe dans sa famille installée dans une région française très reculée.

Hermione avait reçu une convocation le matin même dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Dumbledore voulait lui parler. C'était un honneur pour elle que son ex-directeur veuille s'entretenir avec elle. Sans doute était-ce au sujet de Malfoy, il devait savoir que Mc Gonagall lui en avait parlé, et il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec elle une bonne fois pour toute. Et cela la touchait. C'était pour elle une vraie preuve de confiance.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, elle se rendit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagnée de Mc Gonagall. En chemin, elles avaient croisé Malfoy qui se dirigeait vers sa salle de cours. Elle avait alors repensé à SON Draco, celui de l'autre monde. Celui qui semblait plus doux, plus humain, et surtout, qui ressentait la même chose qu'elle vis à vis de la vie. Elle s'était surprise à observer furtivement la mèche blanche qui retombait insolemment sur ses yeux cristallins. Elle l'avait trouvé si beau. Mais elle avait lu tant d'indifférence dans ses yeux…Elle s'était alors demandée comment l'autre, le doux, l'humain Draco Malfoy de l'autre monde, l'aurait regardée en cet instant.

Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tous les tableaux étaient vides, excepté celui du directeur en question.

_Que se passe-t'il ici ?_ demanda la jeune fille sans même saluer le vieil homme

_Je les ai envoyés surveiller Malfoy depuis leurs autres tableaux à travers le château,_ répondit-il en affichant un regard rieur

_C'est donc bien de Malfoy dont vous vouliez me parler…Je m'en doutais !_ dit-elle, bien déterminée à aider son directeur dans ses projets d'espionage

_Pas exactement, Miss Granger,_ fit-t'il d'une voix mystérieuse

_Ah oui ? de quoi vouliez vous me parler dans ce cas ?_ demanda-t'elle étonnnée

_De Draco Malfoy._

_Je…heu…_bredouilla-t'elle secouée d'un rire nerveux, _je sais que vous n'êtes plus de ce monde…et que peut-être cela engendre des troubles de…_

_Non, Miss Granger,_ fit-il amusé, _aucun trouble n'est engendré chez moi ! je veux bel et bien vous parler de Draco Malfoy, mais pas vraiment comme vous le pensez…_

_J'ai bien peur de ne pas vous suivre, professeur,_ dit Hermione avec sincérité

_Le journal que vous avez découvert…_

_Vous…vous êtes au courant ?_ demanda-t'elle dans un sursaut involontaire

_Le journal n'est pas enchanté._

_Ah non ?_

_Non. C'est le coffre qui l'est._

_Peu importe,_ fit-elle dans un soupir, _le coffre à brûlé._

_C'est Julius Baltazard Serpentard qui l'avait construit. L'arrière grand-père de Salazard Serpentard._

_Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ?_ demanda-t'elle d'une insolence non mesurée

_Il a construit deux modèles identiques de ce coffre. Salazard les avaient entreposés à Poudlard. L'un dans sa chambre, l'autre dans celle de son fils, autrefois le préfet en chef de la maison Serpentard. Il ne s'est rendu compte que plus tard que le coffre était une porte surdimensionnelle. Le but était simplement de correspondre discrètement avec son fils sur ses intentions, qui nous le savons aujourd'hui n'étaient pas très honorables…_

_Mais alors…._fit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse

_Alors, le second coffre est toujours dans la chambre du préfet en chef de Serpentard._

_Je l'avais gardée pour Ginny…_

_Et bien je vous conseille de changer d'avis si vous désirez correspondre de nouveau avec l'autre monde._

_Mais pourquoi désirer cela, professeur ?_

_Vous le comprendrez bien assez tôt. Toujours est-il que vous êtes les seuls, ce jeune homme et vous à pouvoir nous aider…_

Hermione se rendit dans ses appartements d'un pas vif, tout en réfléchissant à cette conversation incompréhensible qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle continue cet échange extra-dimmensionnel ?

Elle entra doucement dans la chambre qui était encore une semaine plus tôt, réservée au préfet en chef de Serpentard. Elle apperçut aussitôt le coffre et eut un léger pincement au cœur en repensant au journal qui n'était plus. Elle l'ouvrit comme s'il y avait eu un espoir d'y retrouver le précieux carnet.

À sa grande surprise, elle y trouva un rouleau de parchemin dont le cachet de cire rouge portait l'initiale M.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Folle de joie, elle déroulla le manuscrit à la hâte, et lu à voix basse son contenu, un grand sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur son visage.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Quelle catastrohpe ! Je suppose, si les évènnements que nous vivons sont toujours identiques, que ta chambre à également brûlé. Mon journal est aujourd'hui en miettes et je cherchais vainement depuis plusieurs jours, un nouveau moyen de te contacter._

_C'est alors que Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau pour me parler d'un autre coffre. Je suis installé dans les appartements des préfets en chef, et la chambre de celui de Serpentard contient ce coffre. J'éspère sincèrement que tu pourras lire mes écrits…_

_Au sujet de Dumbledore…j'ai remarqué dans ta précédente missive, que tu parlais de notre directeur au passé…Par Merlin que s'est-il passé dans ton monde pour qu'il en disparraisse ? _

_De mon côté, Lord Voldemort à été vaincu et ce, au grand regret de certains de ses accolytes. Je pense notemment à cette garce d'Hermione Granger. Celle de mon monde, il va de soit. Je lis avec regret que ce n'est pas la cas dans ta dimension…Que puis-je faire pour te rendre la vie plus facile ?_

_Je note également beaucoup de différences entre nos deux mondes._

_Harry Potter aurait été vaincu par Voldemort ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ici, il est mon ami. Il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal. C'est lui, qui a vaincu le mage noir. Il est donc bien placé pour apprendre cette matière aux étudiants. Par Merlin, quelle tristesse qu'il ne fasse plus partie de vos vies ! Quand à Ginny et Ronald Weasley, ils sont également toujours en vie…Mais Harry et moi, nous les exécrons. Ron est écrivain. Sa prétention est à son paroxisme aujourd'hui. Quand à Ginny, elle est auror au ministère de la magie. Elle est très amie avec Hermione Granger. Elle aussi était une mangemorte à l'époque de la recrudescence de Voldemort. Mais sa culpabilité n'a jamais vraiment été prouvée…Tout comme celle de Granger d'ailleurs…_

_Au fait…je te crois maintenant…Dumbledore m'a confirmé qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une supercherie…_

_Ton monde à l'air bien triste, ma chère amie, et tu m'en vois attéré…J'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose…J'aimerais pouvoir consoler ta peine…_

_Peut-être que ton ressentiment sera quelque peu apaisé maintenant que tu sais que dans ma dimension, tes amis sont toujours en vie…toujours heureux…_

_J'éspère avoir très vite de tes nouvelles…je m'ennuie dans ce monde si parfait…Mais je n'envie pas non plus le tien…_

_Amitiés,_

_M. »_

C'était comme si elle venait de renaître. Harry était en vie dans l'autre monde…Ron était présent…ils avaient tous des caractères étranges, mais ils étaient bien là. Voldemort était vaincu. Dumbledore était vivant. Et ce Draco, celui de l'autre monde se montrait si cynique…Il avait pourtant la vie sont elle rêvait…C'était comme si pendant quelques secondes, elle les avaient tous revus…Sans hésiter une seconde, elle pris sa plume et répondit à son correspondant en souriant, le remerçiant d'avoir soulagé sa peine.

……………


	7. Le secret des coffres

**Bonjour tout le monde ! je tiens à vous prévenir, soyez attentives sur ce chapitre, il est plein de détails importants pour la suite ! c'est un peu le chapitre déclencheur de l'histoire…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RAR : **

**Lady125 : **Hermione se trouve également dans la dimension parallèle et vu que le caractère de Draco y est inversé, le sien aussi ! Donc, là-bas, elle est mauvaise… Beaucoup de détails dans ce chapitre…bisous à toi et merci pour te review !

**DD : **Salut la miss ! Oui Dumbledore est fort…Mais c'est bien connu non ? C'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps…Egal à Voldemort dirons nous…

Bref…Je ne peux pas encore te dire comment Draco va aider ce monde là puisque d'autres évènements vont entrer en jeux dès ce chapitre ! Alors je te laisse voir…

Gros gros bisous !

**Amand1 : **Ah…des jumelles…j'aurais du m'en douter… Ca me donne une idée pour une prochaine fic ça…oui, comme tu as pu le constater, Hermione se rend compte qu'il est pas si mal le petit Draco tout doux…Mais il va aussi falloir qu'elle cotoie le mauvais très bientôt…Révélations dans ce chapitre ! Quand à Dumbledore, i la aussi des faiblesses, la preuve, il s'est fait tuer ! Mais il vit toujours dans son tableau… Les caractères sont éffectivement inversés (mais pas totalement…par ex, tu as pu voir que Harry est moins impulsif dans l'autre monde puisqu'il est toujours en vie, mais il fréquente Malfoy qui a gardé son côté cynique…Voldy, lui, est mort.) et tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre…Le sale môme va faire des siennes dans ce chap, et Dippet, il reviendra plus tard…

Bonne lecture et plein de bisous !

**Ayaminne :** Merci pour ta review très encourageante !

Bisous et à très vite…

**Angie :** Quelle motivation ! Une review par chapitre en si peu de temps ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! Pour info, je publie normalement tous les mercredi sur cette fic, mais il arrive que j'ai un ou deux jours de retard…Alors pardon d'avance !

Gros bisous, à très vite !

**Christel : **Bien vu, Hermione va effectivement chercher un moyen de se rendre dans l'autre monde…Mais ce sera pas pour tout de suite ! (sinon, la fic finirait top vite !) Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup et flatte mon égo d'auteur amateur.

Gros bisous, à mercredi prochain !

**Maywen **: Une nouvelle ! Ca j'aime…Merci beaucoup pour tes compliements, c'est vrai que j'essaie au maximum de faire passer les sentiments torturés des personnages principaux. Tu verras pourtant que les deux Malfoy ne sont pas si opposés que cela…Révélations dans ce chapitre !

Merci encore, RDV mercredi prochain !

Bisous à toi

**Magical fairy : **Un grand merci pour ta review ! Pour info, j'ai deux autres fics en lignes, si ça t'intêresse…Bisous à toi et bonne lecture !

**Opalyne : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! Dans ce chapitre, je pimente un peu l'histoire…(hé hé)

Gros bisous !

**Darkim the queen of the connery : **Dumbledore est toujours vivant dans l'autre monde mais pas dans celui d'Hermione ! Il ne peut agir que depuis son tableau, donc il ne peut pas faire grand chose…En tout cas, merci pour tes compliments et à très vite j'espère !

**Roselani : **Par Merlin je croyais t'avoir perdue ! Pardon pour les délais pas très respectés en ce moment…je n'aurais qu'un jour ou deux de retard au pire, je te le promet ! Aujourd'hui par exemple…Pardonnne moi ! J'aime bien ce chapitre, alors dis moi ce que tu en pense…

Gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Chapitre 7 : Le secret des coffres.**

_« Cher Draco,_

_Voilà quelques semaines que nous partageons nos pensées. À ce propos, merci d'avoir remplacé le journal ! Je commencais à être à court de parchemins…_

_Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit, mais cela me fait du bien de te parler… C'est comme si j'utilisais un journal intime vivant ! _

_Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? _

_En ce qui me concerne, je supporte de plus en plus difficilement cette solitude qui me pèse. Même le retour de Ginny il y a maintenant 4 semaines ne me rend pas ma joie de vivre… Je suis si triste Draco…_

_De plus, Malfoy (nous appellerons ton double ainsi si tu veux bien) me terrorise… Il ne cesse ses menaces, malgré la grande surveillance dont il fait l'objet._

_Enfin, cette peste d'Hermes Lestrange, après avoir été séverement puni, semble me vouer une profonde haine, encore et toujours… Après avoir fait brûler ma chambre (nos chambres), je me demande avec inquiétude quel mauvais coup il prépare !_

_Comment les choses évoluent-elles de ton côté ?_

_Au fait, Dumbledore m'a de nouveau convoquée depuis son tableau pour cet après-midi…Je me demande bien de quoi il s'agit…Peut-être va-t'il m'expliquer pourquoi nous devons impérativement rester en contact ? Non que ça me déplaise, je t'assure !_

_Je dois te laisser sur ces mots, réponds-moi vite !_

Hermione » 

Hermione referma le journal, et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers son premier cours de la matinée. Les première année l'attendaient depuis plus de 10 minutes, et elle craignait les représailles de l'élément perturbateur principal, à savoir : Hermes Lestrange.

Et elle avait raison.

L'impretinent l'attendait devant la salle de classe. Il la toisa avec mépris quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Hermione décida de l'ignorer et le frôla pour entrer dans la salle. Dans une moue dégoutée, il essuya son bras, celui qu'elle avait touché.

_Bonjour à tous,_ fit-elle la mine sévère

_Bonjour, professeur Granger !_ répondirent timidement quelques voix

_Mettez-vous par deux !_ ordonna-t'elle en envoyant violemment les tables s'empiler contre les murs. Elle agitait frénétiquement sa baguette, obligeant même certains élèves à se projeter à terre pour éviter l'impact. Ils se relevèrent, furieux ou étonnés de tant de violence de la part de leur professeur, d'habitude si douce.

Malgré elle, Hermione avait été perturbée par l'altercation muette avec Lestrange. Celui-ci, conscient du trouble qu'il avait causé chez sa jeune enseignante, affichait un sourire victorieux insupportable. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Hermione, c'est que le garçon en question se montrait incroyablement doué pour la métamorphose…elle se demandait même si sa mère ne lui avait pas elle même donnée des cours depuis son plus jeune âge.

_Très bien…_fit-elle, _je veux que vous transformiez les animaux que voici_ – elle fit léviter une cage qui contenait des souris blanches dans leur direction- _en lampes de chevet…Vous utiliserez la formule que vous avez apprise et pratiquée ces dernières semaines !_

Les élèves comencèrent docilement à exécuter les ordres de leur professeur. Mais contre toute attente, Lestrange se dirigea vers elle, incitant toutes les têtes à le suivre du regard.

Hermione haussa les sourcils d'étonnement.

_Professeur Granger ?_ demanda-t'il d'un ton faussement innocent

_Ou..Oui ?_ Demanda-t'elle

_Je voudrais savoir si je peux vous faire une démonstration d'une formule que je connais…est-ce que cela vous dérangerais ?_

_Je…votre formule entre dans le cadre de ce cours ?_ questionna-t'elle, méfiante devant tant de courtoisie

_Bien sûr professeur…_

_Heu…dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais…_fit-elle en se disant qu'après tout, peut-être que la dernière punition dont le jeune garçon avait été sanctionné avait fait son effet

_Merci, professeur,_ dit-il aimablement

Lestrange leva sa baguette sur sa propre tête, et prononça la formule : _« gonflejoues ! »_. Mais au dernier moment, il dirigea sa baguette sur le visage d'Hermione.

Avant même d'avoir pu riposter, Hermione sentit ses joues enfler comme deux ballons, ce qui l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

Furieuse, elle courru vers l'infirmerie sous les éclats de rires des élèves qu'elle croisa dans les couloirs, avant que la ressemblance avec un hamster ne soit évidente.

……………………..

Hermione avait dû confier le cours suivant à Mc Gonnagal, pendant que Mme Pomfresh s'acharnait à lui administrer potions et onguents dans l'espoir de faire retrouver à ses joues une taille normale.

Heureusement, la tentative fut réussie peu avant son rendez-vous avec feu Dumbledore.

Elle fut étonnée, en arrivant, de voir trôner la pensine de pierre sur l'immense et majestueux bureau de Dumbledore.

_Bonsoir, Miss Granger…_

Hermione sursauta lorsque la voix de son ex-directeur résonna dans la pièce.

_Vous m'avez fait peur_, se justifia-t'elle en continuant de regarder la bassine d'un œil soupçonneux.

_Tu te demandes sans doute pour quelle étrange raison j'ai sorti la pensine ?_

_En effet, professeur, _avoua-t'elle

_Je voudrais juste…, _dit-il en collant sa baguette à sa tempe, _-Minerva, pouvez-vous m'aider ? – te montrer quelque chose…_Mc Gonagall s'approcha du tableau et relia sa baguette à celle de Dumbledore, en retira les fils d'argent, puis, elle la plongea dans la pensine en remuant doucement. Comme Hermione l'avait déjà entendu dire par Harry, la substance mi-liquide, mi-gazeuse se mit à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette fantomatique en sorte. C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, sans doute une Vélane, se dit Hermione. La créature lui tendit la main. Hermione hésita et posa un œil interrogateur vers Mc Gonnagal, puis vers Dumbledore.

_Prenez la main qu'elle vous tend,_ dit Dumbledore d'un ton rassurant, _quand vous reviendrez, je vous expliquerai…Sachez simplement qu'il s'agit d'un souvenir que j'ai obtenu d'une célèbre voyante, et que vous pourrez vous déplacer où bon vous semble, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas du souvenir d'une seule personne, mais de toutes celles que vous rencontrerez dans le passé…Je vous en dirai plus dès votre retour._

Hermione saisit alors sans réfléchir la main de la femme translucide. Elle se sentit alors happée vers l'avant, comme si chaque particule de son corps était indépendante de sa volonté.

Elle attérit alors durement sur une pelouse visiblement bien entretenue et eut un mauvais préssentiment devant l'immense manoir qui s'élevait devant elle.

Quand elle tourna sur elle-même, elle apperçut deux femme, dont l'une était apparemment beaucoup plus jeune que l'autre, en train de discuter devant une tasse de thé sur une petite table de jardin en fer forgé. Hermione s'approcha d'elles sans délicatesse, bien consciente qu'elles ne risquaient en aucun cas de remarquer sa présence. Elle s'appuya alors contre le tron de l'immense chêne qui leur faisait de l'ombre en cette merveilleuse journée d'été, et écouta la conversation.

_Dîtes-moi, chère Stella, quelle est donc la raison de votre venue, à votre époux et vous même ? Je doute que ce soit pour une unique tasse de thé ? Bien que j'ai en ma possession le meilleur thé d'Angleterre, soit-dit en passant…_dit la plus jeune des deux femmes.

Hermione remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la même femme qui l'avait accompagnée dans les souvenirs de la pensine. Elle nota qu'elle était plus sublime encore qu'en apparence spectrale.

_Assez de modestie, Organza, bien que ton thé soit effectivement divin, la raison de notre visite est en fait assez complexe…mais laissons nos époux traiter leurs affaires entre hommes._

_Oh, je vous en prie Stella, la curiosité me ronge, dîtes-moi tout !_

_Je vous expliquerai tout lorsqu'ils reviendront du grand salon, voulez-vous ? Comment vont vos enfants ?_

Certaine que la conversation ne présenterait plus beaucoup d'intêret, Hermione décida de se rendre dans le grand salon en question, voulant maintenant en apprendre plus sur ces soit-disant affaires d'hommes…

Elle se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du manoir, située à quelque dix minutes de marche à pied du salon de jardin. Le dommaine était gigantesque. Sans doute une famille de sorciers au sang pur, certainement très fortunée, se dit Hermione.

Elle découvrit avec horreur que l'arche qui dominait la lourde porte d'entrée de la bâtisse, portait gravé dans la pierre, le nom de _Malfoy_. Elle se rendit compte également que dans cet univers, celui du passé, c'était elle dont le corps était immatériel. Elle traversa donc, d'une moue dégoutée, la porte du manoir.

Avec appréhension, elle pénétra dans l'immense hall recouvert de marbre et dont l'escalier principal était plus grand que celui de Poudlard. Au hasard, elle traversa une seconde porte sur sa droite et s'apperçut qu'elle était arrivée dans le grand salon.

Deux hommes aux mines sévères étaient installés dans le fond de la pièce, devant la cheminée éteinte par ce temps radieux. Leur beauté, tant pour l'un que pour l'autre, était saisisante. Ils sirotaient un Whyski sur glace tout en discutant très sérieusement.

_Ce que je te dis est vrai, Cianus, ou je ne m'appelle plus Salazard Serpentard !_

Hermione faillit s'étouffer de stupéfaction en entendant ce nom. Apparemment, c'était Salazard Serpentard en personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Et dans le manoir des Malfoy qui plus est. Elle décida courageusement –même si elle ne prenait aucun risque- de s'asseoir aux côtés des deux hommes pour mieux suivre la conversation.

_Bien. Réitère une fois encore, mon ami, que je sois bien sur de tout comprendre. Tu dis que ton arrière grand père a construit deux coffres magiques, c'est bien cela ?_

_Oui,_ fit Serpentard, exapéré, _et je te répète que pour honorer sa mémoire de sorcier alchimiste, je les ai entreposés dans l'école que j'ai fondée il y a 6 ans…_

_Oui…Poudlard…avec ces trois traîtres qui ne méritent pas le moins du monde leur titre de sorciers, n'est-ce pas ? Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et ce satané Gryffondor…_

_Oui, mais là n'est pas la question… J'ai gardé l'un de ces coffres dans mes appartements, et j'ai confié l'autre à mon fils qui est aujourd'hui préfet en chef…_

_Et alors ?_

_Alors, je lui ai confié mes projets par l'intermédiaire de ce coffre. Il était raisonnable de fonctionner ainsi, si nous voulions rester discrets…Mon fils doit m'aider à capturer le basilic…_

_Le basilic ? _

_Celui que j'enfermerai dans la chambre secrète que j'ai amménagée dans le sous-sol…Tu sais bien…si Godric et les deux autres continuent d'accepter les sang de bourbe dans cette école, il ne restera bientôt plus de sang pur !_

_Tu as raison ,mon ami, détruit les tous…_

_Nous nous égarrons une fois de plus…_

_C'est vrai…raconte moi…pour les coffres…_murmura Cianus Malofy en versant de nouveau un peu de liquide ambré dans leurs verres.

_J'ai découvert une chose extra-ordinaire, Malfoy…les coffres sont dotés de bien plus de pouvoir que je ne pouvais l'immaginer…_

_Ah oui ?_

_Oui…ils sont…une sorte de porte…une porte extra-dimensionnelle !_

_Que signifie ce charrabia, Serpentard ?_

_Cela veut dire, mon bon ami, _fit l'homme en affichant un sourire machiavélique, _que je vais pouvoir diviser le monde en deux ! Et cela, dans ton intérêt également…_

_Tu commence à m'intérrêsser…Quel est le but de ta manœuvre ?_

_J'ai contacté une prophétesse…Une certaine Trelawney…Un troisième œil vivant cette chère demoiselle…_

_Que t'as-t'elle dévoillé ?_

_Un jeune garçon viendra un jour à Poudlard…Un orphelin…Né d'une cracmoll et d'un moldu, _fit-il en grimaçant…_Un certain Tom Jédusor…_

_Et en quoi ce sang de bourbe peut-il nous intêrrésser ?_

_Oh, nous ne le connaîtrons pas, nous serons morts bien avant mon cher…_

_Mais alors…_

_Il développera un pouvoir incroyable…un pouvoir néfaste…le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ! _s'exclama-t'il dans un éclat de rire sardonique. _Il y aura alors une histoire de « survivant » ou je ne sais quoi de grotesque, mais il en viendra à bout et dominera le monde des sorciers…C'est là que ta famille entre en compte, Cianus…_

_Dis-moi, cher ami !_

_Un jeune héritier naîtra de tes arrières petits-enfants…il atteindra sa majorité quand Tom Jédusor sera au sommet de sa puissance…_

Hermione comprit alors avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy.

_Le problème majeur_, continua Salazard Serpentard, _est que si nous laissons les choses évoluer normalement, cet enfant, malgré son sang pur, négligera son côté obscur, et sera trop bon pour suivre nos traces…Il pourrait pourtant nous rendre la vie éternelle !_

_Que dis-tu ?_ s'écria Cianus en écarquillant les yeux d'avidité

_Je dis que si cet enfant se range du côté sombre, dans le camps du mage noir, il développera une telle puissance qu'il pourra nous rendre la vie !_

_Comment est-ce possible, _demanda Malfoy, sceptique

_Je l'ignore, mon ami…C'est la prophétesse qui me l'a dévoilé. Mais peu importe ! Qu'en penses-tu ?_

_Que faut-il faire, alors ?_

_Eh bien, mes accolytes alchimistes et moi même, avons trouvé une formule pour une potion spéciale._

_Quel genre de potion, _demanda Malfoy suspicieux

_Une potion que tu devras administrer à ton fils. Laisse-moi t'expliquer…_dit-il en buvant une grande gorgée de Whisky_, cette potion permettra à ton fils de créer un monde parrallèle. Il devra pénétrer dans l'autre monde par le coffre. Ensuite, il récitera une formule et son double apparaîtra…Sa femme devra en faire autant. Ils seront alors les premiers membres de ce monde parrallèle. Leurs personnalités seront comme divisées. La « bonne partie », et la mauvaise… Ton fils, alors doté d'un côté sombre exacerbé, reviendra dans notre monde. Le bon, lui, restera dans la dimension parralèlle…Autour d'eux se développeront de nombreuses familles, qui apparaîtront par magie…Leur monde sera comme le notre, mais dans une vie putride d'égalité…Pour ceux dont le cas sera desespéré, il naîtrons mauvais là-bas…et seront donc bons ici…malheureux dans notre monde…Quand au notre…-_il rit de bon cœur, le Whisky l'avait apparemment rendu plus joyeux que nécéssaire- _Je promets ainsi à ta descendance une longue vie de domination…Nous serons donc sur, que le garçon dont il est question dans la prophétie, n'hésitera pas une seconde à se ranger du côté du mage noir. Et nous reviendrons à la vie, pour nous allier nous aussi, à ceux qu'ils appelleront « Mangemorts »._

_Merveilleux ! _s'exclama Malfoy

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit une main se poser énergiquement sur son avant-bras. Mc Gonagall, la mine sombre, se tenait à ses côtés.

_Rentrons maintenant, Miss Granger…vous en savez assez…_

_D'accord,_ fit-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur le visage vistorieux de Cianus Malfoy

…………………

De retour dans le bureau rassurant de Dumbledore, le vieil homme lui lança un regard fatigué depuis son tableau.

_Sans mettre en doute votre billante intelligence, Miss Granger, avez-vous bien compris l'urgence de la situation ?_

_Je crois, oui, professeur, _fit-elle évasive

_Vous comprenez donc que depuis plusieurs siècles, l'équilibre psychique de nous tous est boulversé…_

_Bien sur, mais…pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps pour en parler, puisque vous connaîssiez le problème ?_

_Parce que c'est avec vous, que Draco Malfoy, celui de l'autre monde, a décidé d'entrer en contact…_

_Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…_

_Peu importe ! _s'exclama-t'il, _c'est vous aujourd'hui, qui avez les cléfs…nous avons tous des failles, sachez-le. _

_Je sais mais…_

_Pas vous._

_Quoi ?_

_Vous n'avez aucune faille. Oh, bien sur, vous avez des sentiments…de la joie, de la tristesse, même de la colère ! mais vous tenez le coup. Vous savez faire abstraction…C'est pour cette raison que vous seule pouvez nous aider…il semblerait que votre double ai pris toutes les failles néfastes, de l'autre côté. Vous n'avez récupéré que celles qui sont utiles à l'équilibre psychique. Les sentiments. Et c'est bien normal que vous en ayez…Vous faîtes partie de ceux qui sont mauvais dans l'autre monde…Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, la vie est faite ainsi…_

_Mais alors, que dois-je faire ?_

_Vous le savez très bien…_

_Mais, non…_

_Mais si._ Insista-t'il…_vous savez maintenant comment les choses ont commencées…_

_Oui mais…_

_Le fils de Cianus Malfoy est entré dans l'autre monde par la seule porte qui existe…_

Quelle imbécile. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait elle aussi, puisque ça marchait pour le journal, entrer dans l'autre dimension. C'était d'une simplicité enfantine. Cependant, pourquoi irait-elle, sinon pour rencontrer en chair et en os l'autre Draco, le doux, l'humain Draco ? Comment pourrait-elle arranger les choses ? Elle entendit un brouhaha lointain, qui venait du parc.

_Vous devez réunir les deux mondes, _dit simplement Dumbledore, comme pour répondre à ses interrogations. _Vous devez rétablir l'équilibre parfait de nos caractères à tous…Notre monde est mauvais, le leur est tellement rempli de bonheur qu'il en est devenu monotone…ils sont presque aussi malheureux que nous…_

_Mais comment ? _demanda Hermione, d'un air impuissant

_Vous seule…vous et Draco Malfoy pouvez y arriver…vous trouverez…c'est écrit…la prophétesse n'avait pas vu cela…mais sa filleuille, si._

_Le professeur Trelawney !_

_Oui. Elle est sa déscendante directe. Et elle a vu la suite de la prophétie…_

_Je vais y réfléchir._

_Vous ne trouverez pas la solution sans Draco Malfoy._

_Alors j'irais dans l'autre monde._

_Merci, Miss Granger…Minerva assurera votre cours…mais je dois vous confier une autre responsabilité._

_Laquelle ?_

_Celle de surveiller Draco Malfoy…celui de notre monde…le mauvais._

_QUOI ?_

_Sachez qu'il a demandé à me parler, hier…_

_Et que vous a-t'il dit ?_

_Qu'il était conscient d'être étroitement observé._

_Et alors ?_

_Alors il a décidé de se ranger de notre côté…_

_Mouais…courageux mais pas téméraire, la fouine…_Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire aimable et compréhensif

_J'ai lu dans ses pensées, il dit la vérité…_

_Mais alors, pourquoi dois-je le surveiller ?_

_Voldemort est au courant de la prophétie…Et j'ai bien peur que Draco n'ai pas le choix…Voldemort le forcera d'une manière ou d'une autre à la rejoindre…_

La conversation fut interrompue par la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

_Professeur Mc Gonagall !_ s'écria Ginny, les cheveux ébourrifés et les sourcils brûlés_, tiens, tu es là Hermione ? Professeur !_ s'éxclama-t'elle de nouveau, _des mangemorts ! il y en avait plein le parc ! Et des détraqueurs aussi ! On a rien pu faire…ils ont enlevé Malfoy !_

_Miss Granger…_fit Dumbledore d'un air fataliste, _j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le début de votre nouvelle mission…_

……………..

**Voilà mes chère lectrices, c'est la fin de ce chapitre…Beaucoup de détails, je l'avoue…Un peu complexe, je l'avoue aussi. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour poser des questions ou simplement donner votre avis sur la tournure que prend l'histoire !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	8. Sauvetage difficile

**Résumé des chapitres précédents : **

**Hermione enseigne la métamorphose à Poudlard. Elle vit dans un monde gouverné par Lord Voldemort, où Harry et Dumbledore ne sont plus, les deux ayant été vaincus par le mage noir. Ron s'est exilé vers la Roumanie pour oublier la mort de son meilleur ami, et le reste de sa famille l'y a rejoint. Seule Ginny est restée. D'autres personnages sont tombés sous la puissance de Voldemort, notemment Alastor Maugrey, Sirius Black, Séverus Rogue et bien d'autres…Je n'en parle pas dans la fic puisqu'ils n'y tiennent aucun rôle pour le moment. Chaque chose en son temps !**

**Hermione découvre à Poudlard, un coffre qui fait le lien entre deux univers parrallèles. Ce coffre à été construit par l'arrière grand père de Salazard Serpentard. Ils ont établit cette autre dimension afin de diviser les personalités en deux. Le mal règne donc en majorité dans le monde d'Hermione. Draco y est mauvais, comme toujours, et est enlevé par Lors Voldemort pour accomplir son devoir : rendre la vie à Cianus Malfoy (son aïleul), et Salazard Serpentard en personne. **

**C'est le double de Draco Malfoy qu'elle va rencontrer par l'intermédiaire d'un journal.**

**Elle apprend par celui-ci que dans son monde à lui :**

**Draco est bon**

**Dumbledore et Harry sont vivants**

**Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont mauvais et ont même été mangemorts**

**Voldemort est vaincu, dont les meurtres qu'il a commis dans le monde normal n'ont pas eu lieu.**

**La plupart des personnages dans le monde du « bon » Draco Malfoy vivent très paisiblement, prsque trop. Il y a cependant quelques exceptions.**

**Hermione à aujourd'hui pour mission de sauver le mauvais Draco des griffes de Voldemort pour empêcher la prophétie de s'accomplir, et doit franchir le seuil de la dimension parralèlle pour, avec l'aide du bon Draco, réunifier les deux monde, pour équilibrer les personalités, comme les évènements.**

**A côté de ça, Hermione rencontre des difficutlés avec un certain Hermes Lestrange, fils de la tristement célèbre Bellatrix Lestrange, mais aussi avec un certain Dippet, étudiant en 7ème année, amoureux d'elle.**

**J'ai du oublier de préciser certains points alors n'hésitez pas à poser des questions !**

…………

**Comme je l'ai précisé dans les réponses par mail, je ne répondrais plus aux reviews en ligne pendant un petit bout de temps, mais uniquement par mail. Cela ne durera qu'une 15aine de jours, alors pour ceux qui veulent une réponse à leurs reviews, pensez bien à vous identifier, ou pour ceux qui ne sont pas logés sur ce site, à préciser vos adresses mail !**

**Merci à tous pour vos messages, c'est toujours aussi touchant et motivant.**

**C'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écire !**

**Merci encore !**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Sauvetage difficile**

Hermione avait passé les trois derniers jours avec Rémus Lupin qui l'avait entraînée pour qu'elle puisse accomplir sa mission en limitant les risques.

_Professeur ?_ demanda Hermione alors qu'ils mettaient au point les derniers détails

_Oui, Hermione ?_ fit le loup-garou en la fixant de ses yeux ambrés pétillants

_Je me demandais si vous vouliez bien veillez sur Ginny pendant mon absence…_dit-elle avec inquiétude

_Elle est au courant de ce que tu dois faire ?_

_Oui. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit assez folle pour vouloir m'y rejoindre…pour m'aider…_

_Je veillerais sur elle,_ promis Lupin

Dans un soupir, elle ramassa sa cape jetée nonchalement au sol, et jeta un œil désespéré à l'hybride.

_J'ai peur…_murmura-t'elle

_Je m'inquièterais si tu n'avais pas peur, _répondit-il sérieusement. _C'est cette peur qui fera que tu te montreras prudente. Tu y arriveras. _Dit-il avec certitude.

_C'est l'heure, _fit-elle. _J'y vais._

_Bonne chance, Hermione, nous veilllerons sur toi à distance. Il ne t'arrivera rien. L'objectif est de ramener Malfoy, pas de te confronter à Voldemort. Ne joue pas les héroïnes…_

_Oui,_ promit-elle en transplanant.

Dumbledore avait repéré le Q.G de Voldemort, grâce à un espion qui jouait les agents doubles depuis quelques mois déjà.

Hermione n'eut plus qu'à suivre le plan à la lettre. C'était risqué, elle le savait.

Elle avait attérit sur un terrain vague. Il fallait repérer un petit monticule de terre. Elle le vit presque immédiatement. Elle s'en approcha, le plus naturellement possible. Quand elle arriva à quelques mètres, elle poussa un cri strident. Le sol venait de se dérouber sous ses pieds, en un tourbillon de terre, comme du sable mouvant.

Machinalement, certaine qu'elle était repérée et sachant qu'elle se retrouverait face au mage noir, elle bloqua son esprit à toute forme de légilimencie.

Elle attérit durement dans une salle très sombre où régnait une forte odeur de moisissure.

Les cheveux ébourrifés et le visage couvert de terre, elle se redressa péniblement. Elle recracha un peu de terre qui lui était rentré dans la bouche et leva les yeux.

Un homme cagoulé se dressait devant elle. Un mangemort. Elle était arrivée à destination, et pour l'instant, tout se passait comme prévu.

Elle se posa tout de suite comme victime de son imprudence, et fit mine d'avoir peur. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jouer trop la comédie : elle était terrorisée. Mais le courage légendaire des Gryffondors fit qu'elle tint le coup.

Sous la cagoule noire et épaisse de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle distingua un sourire maléfique, presque victorieux.

_Oh !_ fit-il d'un ton faussement innocent, _une petite biche égarée ! Sais-tu ce qu'il arrive à la maman de Bambi quand elle s'éloigne trop de son territoire ?_

_Oh !_ lança-t'elle du même ton ,en imitant son interlocuteur_, vous faîtes référence à ce dessin animé moldu ? Lors Voldemort sais qu'il à un sang-de-bourbe parmi ses immondes recrues ?_ laissa-t'elle échapper malgré elle. Elle se souvint aussitôt des paroles de Lupin : _« Ne prends pas de risques ! »_

_Je vais te faire payer ton insolence, sale gamine !_ lança l'homme, furibond, il lui asséna une claque magistrale et la renversa à terre_, je vais t'apprendre à prononcer son nom !_ fit-il en levant sa baguette

_Arrête ça tout de suite !_ lança une voix glaciale derrière lui, _ce n'est pas à toi de décider du sort des prisonniers._

Hermione se releva difficilement, et leva ses yeux contusiionnés vers celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle vit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Il s'approcha d'elle, et la saisit par la nuque pour la forcer à avancer devant lui. Le mangemort, vexé, transplana aussitôt, sans doute vers son maître.

_Merci,_ murmura Hermione faiblement, alors qu'ils avancaient tous deux vers la porte

_Ne me remercie pas Granger_, fit Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique, _c'est juste que je préfère voir Voldemort te tuer. Je te conduis auprès de lui._

Elle baissa les yeux, et pensa que si Voldemort la laissait en vie, comme elle l'éspérait, sa tâche serait malgré tout plus difficile que prévue.

Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle, où cette fois, Lord Voldemort les attendait. Il avait visiblement été prévenu se son intrusion par le mangemort qui l'avait accueillie, puisqu'il se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés.

_Bonsoir_, Miss Granger, souffla le serpent d'une voix guturale.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne le regarda même pas dans les yeux. Draco, toujours derrière elle, poussa un soupir et lui redressa la tête en la tenant fermement par les cheveux.

_Regarde ton maître,_ murmura-t'il, menaçant. Elle ne répondit toujours pas.

_Vous avez de la chance,_ reprit Voldemort, _je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à votre cas pour le moment…vous gagnez donc un sursis ! enferme là dans les cachots,_ lança-t'il à Draco

Draco qui la tenait toujours par les cheveux, lui fit faire demi-tour et il repassèrent par la porte. Il la poussa, en silence, d'un pas rapide, vers une petite porte qui devait être en plomb.

_Sais-tu pour quelle raison je suis venue jusqu'ici ?_ demanda-t'elle, furieuse

_Oui…_dit-il simplement, _mais c'est une perte de temps, _conclue-t'il.

_Donc j'ai risqué ma vie pour rien ? _demanda-t'elle en espérant le faire culpabiliser

_C'est exact, _fit-il dans un sourire, en haussant les épaules

Il l'enferma dans un cachot. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui avant qu'il ne parte et saisit les barreaux entre ses deux mains, à hauteur de son visage, s'apprêtant à le supplier de rentre à Poudlard avec elle.

Il s'approcha alors brusquement d'elle, et tira violemment la main de la jeune fille vers lui. Il bloqua sa main contre son torse et lui arracha la bague qu'elle portait au doigt.

Il leva ses yeux gris vers elle et la fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un véritable air d'incompréhension s'afficha sur son visage, regardant tantôt la chevalière, tantôt Hermione. Hermione avait oublié cette chevalière. Elle ne l'avait pas quitée depuis qu'elle l'avait passée à son doigt. Elle le toisa d'un œil méfiant, guettant sa réaction.

_C'est…_bredouilla-t'il, _où as tu eu cette bague ?_

_Quelqu'un me l'a donnée…_dit Hermione avec inquiétude

_Qui…qui a pu te donner cette bague ?_ murmura-t'il comme pour lui même, _c'est…c'est le sceau de ma famille,_ conclue-t'il à bout de souffle

_Je sais…_fit-elle, _c'est un Malfoy qui me l'a donnée_, dit-elle presque à voix basse, pour ne pas le troubler d'avantage

_Je…je ne comprends pas…_ses yeux s'assombrirent tout à coup et devinrent orageux. _Tu l'as volée ?_ demanda-t'il menaçant

_NON !_ s'écria Hermione_, écoute moi Draco_, commença-t'elle…

_JE T'INTERDIS DE PRONONCER MON NOM !_ hurla-t'il, _TU EN ES INDIGNE!_

_Ok, Malfoy,_ continua-t'elle, imperturbable, _écoute-moi je t'en prie !_ supplia-t'elle en regrettant ses mots avant qu'elle ne les prononce. Dévoiler la vérité à Draco Malfoy ne faisait pas partie des plans. Mais c'était quitte ou double. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. _Tu…tu te souviens le jour où j'ai débarqué devant ta chambre_

_Ça pour me souvenir !_ s'écria-t'il en respirant bruyemment, _tu avais l'air d'une dingue !_

_Oui…je sais…mais je ne l'étais pas _! s'exclama-t'elle_, te souviens-tu aussi du carnet que je t'ai envoyé à la figure ?_

_Heu…oui, mais…_

_C'était le journal de Draco Malfoy !_

_Heu…tu divague là ! T'es malade ou quoi ? je le saurais si j'avais un journal espèce d'aliénée mentale !_

_Souviens-toi, Malfoy, je t'en prie !_ dit-elle en parlant très vite pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer_, tu es venu dans ma chambre le jour même ! tu as lu le journal, tu pensais que j'avais des vues sur toi ! que je créais nos dialogues ! mais c'était lui ! C'était Draco Malfoy !_

_Je…je ne comprends rien à ton histoire, tu es complètement folle…_

_Malfoy, ECOUTE MOI,_ hurla-t'elle, prise de panique magré elle…

Et elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. La découverte du journal, les conversations écrites entre elle et son double, la conversation avec Dumbledore, le retour dans le passé, les prédictions de la prophétesse et enfin, la mission qui lui avait été confiée : le sauver de Voldemort pour éviter la récrudescence du mal, puis, la réunification des deux mondes.

Quand elle eut fini son récit, Draco avait les yeux dans le vague et sa bouche entrouverte laissait entrevoir ses dents éclatantes. Sans crier gare, il tourna les talons et marcha d'un pas vif vers la porte.

Hermione soupira de désespoir, et se laissa glisser le long du mur de sa cellule.

…………

Draco marcha jusqu'à ses appartements. Le fait d'avoir appris qu'il existait quelque part, un double de lui, qui ne se laissait pas envahir à chaque instant par le côté obscur, le pouvoir, la cupidité…il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Peut-être était-ce le moment de se prouver des choses à lui même ? Dans l'autre monde, il était bon. Dans l'autre monde, il était ami avec Harry Potter. Dans l'autre monde, il était heureux. Peut-être fallait-il être bon pour vivre sereinement ? Non. Impossible. Cela voudrait dire qu'il devait renier toute son éducation. Toutes les valeurs que son père lui avaient inculquées…Mais au fait, qu'avais fait son père pour lui ? Il avait tué sa mère, puis s'était lui même fait tuer au cours du combat qui avait coûté la vie à Harry Potter et à bien d'autres. Ce qui revenait finalement à l'abandonner. À le laisser orphelin. Lord Voldemort n'était-il pas lui même un orphelin ? Pourtant, il avait réussi. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. C'était lui qui gouvernait le monde des sorciers. Mais lui, Draco Malfoy…était-il plus heureux pour autant ? D'un autre côté, serait-il plus heureux s'il se rangeait du côté des seuls êtres bénéfiques de ce monde ? Non. Seul un faible d'esprit reviendrait sur ses positions. Et Draco Malfoy n'était pas un fiable d'esprit.

Il consulta l'heure. 3 heures 32 du matin. Il allait s'endormir. Puis, le lendemain, il se réveillerait. Puis il entâmerait une nouvelle journée de Mangemort. À faire le mal. À être un vil esclave du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Et pourquoi cela ? Pour rester encore et toujours un pathétique serviteur. Après tout…le maître des ténèbres se disait immortel. Draco Malfoy resterait toujours à son service. Une évolution ? Pas question, puisqu'il mourrait bien avant que Lod Voldemort ait accompli le quart de ses méfaits. La seule chose qu'il ferait dans sa sinistre vie ? Réveiller d'entre les morts deux autres serviteurs insignifiants. Salazard Serpentard, et Cianus Malfoy…Cianus Malfoy, celui qui était à l'origine de ce besoin saisissant de ténèbres. Celui qui était à l'origine de cette tristesse qui lui arrachait les entrailles… qui lui brûlait le cœur.

_Tu te pose trop de question, sombre crétin…_se dit-il à lui même.

Il se releva brusquement.

……………

Hermione était profondément endormie quand elle bondit de terreur en entendant la porte de sa cellule se fracasser contre le sol. Draco Malfoy venait de la faire exploser. Sans dire un mot, il lui saisit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Comme à Poudlard, il était impossible de transplaner au sein des locaux des mangemorts. Il l'entrîaina donc vers l'extérieur, alors que tout le monde dormait. Au détour d'un couloir, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de se taire. De sa baguette, il lui jeta un sort d'invisibilité. Hermione était impréssionnée. Jamais elle n'avait réussi ce sortilège, réputé parmi les plus complexes. Il lui fit signe de le suivre sans un bruit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du mangemort qui gardait la porte, Draco lui fit un signe de tête, le visage impassible.

_Je vais faire un tour_, dit-il simplement

Hermione le suivit. Ils furent aussitôt aspirés par la spirale de terre. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres. Draco lui saisit alors le bras, et ils transplanèrent tous deux vers Poudlard.

Ils attérirent dans le confort tiède du bureau de la directrice. Mc Gonagall penchée sur un morceau de parchemin, releva machinalement la tête, comme si elle s'attendait à les voir débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

_Bravo Miss Granger, vous avez réussi à ce que je vois…_fit Dumbledore depuis son tableau

_Je…je n'ai rien fait !_

_Mais si._

_Je lui ai tout révélé !_ dit-elle la mine coupable

_Vous avez fait ce qu'il vous semblait le plus raisonnable_. Répliqua Dumbledore en souriant

_Je…_

Hermione n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle se contenta de baisser la tête et fit mine de réfléchir, espérant que quelqu'un prendrait enfin la parole.

_Je t'avais bien dit que tu y arriverais !_ lança une voix depuis la porte d'entrée

Hermione se retourna. Réumus Lupin était juste derrière elle maintenant. Il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, visiblement soulagé de la revoir si rapidement.

Draco observa la scène avec dégout.

_Les choses ne font que commencer, Miss Granger_, fit Dumbledore, _il faut entrer dans l'autre monde maintenant…_

……………………

**À mercredi prochain pour la suite !**

**Bisous à tous ! **

**Reviews SVP, c'est un ordre.**


	9. Prise au piège

**Petit rappel : je ne répondrais plus aux reviews en ligne pendant un petit bout de temps, mais uniquement par mail. Alors pour ceux qui veulent une réponse à leurs reviews, pensez bien à vous identifier, ou pour ceux qui ne sont pas logés sur ce site, à préciser vos adresses mail !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes géniaux.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Prise au piège**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux sur la fenêtre de ses appartements. Les logements des préfets étaient bien plus grands et confortables que ceux des professeurs. Une injustice se dit-elle au fond d'elle-même, en repensant à la chambre exigue qu'elle occupait avant qu'elle ne brûle…

Elle jeta un œil au dehors, dans le parc, s'attardant sur le lac sombre et inquiétant en cette nuit de janvier. Elle consulta sa montre. 4h44 du matin. Mc Gonagall ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Elle avait promis d'être là à 5h00 précise afin de l'assister pour son passage dans l'autre monde…

Elle décida de prendre une douche rapide puis elle s'habilla chaudement. Quand les coups retentirent depuis sa porte, elle hésita avant d'ouvrir. Et si elle faisait erreur ? Et si la vie était ainsi faite et qu'il ne fallait en rien troubler l'équilibre de ce monde ? Si Voldemort n'était plus et qu'Harry Potter, lui, était bien vivant, qu'en serait-il de la situation actuelle ? De toute façon, se dit-elle, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Sa vie était misérable.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur Minerva Mc Gonagall, puis sur…Draco Malfoy.

_Mr Malfoy a tenu à assister à votre départ,_ fit la directrice devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

_Bien_ fit Hermione en jetant un œil suscpicieux au grand blond, _qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?_ lui murmura-t'elle tandis que Mc Gonagall s'approchait du coffre avec une lueur étrange dans le regard.

_Bah quoi ?_ dit-il cyniquement_, je viens te souhaiter bonne chance…_

_Pour quelle raison ? Sais-tu que si je réussis, tu deviendras bon ? Pour toujours ?_

_Et tu doute que ce soit mon souhait ?_ demanda-t'il d'un ton de reproche

_Je tiens à vous prévenir Miss Granger,_ repris Mc Gonagall, _que le coffre est votre seule porte d'entrée et de sortie dans le monde parralèlle…Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?_

Sa voix résonna étrangement à l'oreille d'Hermione et un poids lui comprima les poumons. Elle venait de réaliser que si le coffre venait à disparaître, elle serait piégée là-bas. Elle laisserait alors son amie Ginny aux mains de Voldemort ainsi que tous ceux qui comptaient sur elle, Mc Gonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid…

_Oui, je crois…_fit-elle d'une voix mal assurée

_Bien._ Conclu McGonagall d'un air déterminé. _Allons-y…_fit-elle en ouvrant le coffre.

Hermione jeta un dernier regard au blond et pénétra dans la minuscule malle. Avant même que sa directrice eût fermé le couvercle, elle se sentit glisser vers le fond, comme si le plancher s'était doucement ouvert sous ses pieds, lui procurant la même sensation que si elle s'était trouvée sur un sol de terre boueuse. Avant que la lumière de sa chambre ne disparaisse complètement, elle vit une lueur inquiétante traverser les yeux d'acier de Draco. Elle se laissa partir.

Tout se passa comme si le temps avait été arrêté. Il lui sembla que les heures s'écoulaient les unes après les autres, sans que jamais rien ne se passe. Elle restait dans le noir, glissant encore et encore pour atterir elle ne savait où. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Elle savait qu'elle allait là où le monde était bien meilleur que celui qu'elle avait connu. Là où ses amis étaient en vie, ou simplement présents, là où Dumbledore avait son mot à dire en tant que plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Encore une fois, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Enfin, le sol redevint dur et stable. Un instant, elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses esprits, n'osant pas bouger, ni-même respirer.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle souleva doucement le couvercle du coffre, juste au-dessus de sa tête.

À sa grande surprise, elle découvrit en levant les yeux, que le plafond au-dessus de sa tête portait une grande fissure juste au niveau de la fenêtre. La même que dans sa propre chambre…

Cette petite marque insignifiante lui procura une telle prise de confiance qu'elle décida bruquement de sortir du coffre. Elle était dans sa chambre. Est-ce que le transfert avait marché ? Elle se posa cette question jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'apperçoive que ses affaires n'étaient pas là. Sa malle en bois clair était remplacée par une plus imposante, en bois sombre, qui portait les initiales D.M. La cape rouge et or qu'elle avait laissée nonchalemment posée sur sa chaise était à présent de couleur vert et argent, soigneusement suspendue sur le porte manteau juste à côté de la porte. Elle était dans la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Un frisson étrange lui parcouru le corps. L'antre de Draco Malfoy. Le blond le plus prétentieux du monde des sorciers. Le plus sombre, le plus cynique, le plus noir des sorciers…Le plus courtisé par ces demoiselles également…

Angoissée mais grisée par cet environnement, elle observa chaque détail de la pièce qui l'entourait. Elle fut rasssurée lorsqu'elle se rappella les mots gentils qu'ils avaient échangés dans leurs lettres. Ce Draco là était doux. Elle se demanda comment elle régirait lorsqu'elle se retrouverait face à lui. Serait-il exactement le même ? Et comment réagirait-elle lorsqu'elle reverrait Harry ? Et Dumbledore en chair et en os ?

Visiblement, ce Draco là était très ordonée. Chaque objet, chaque vêtement, chaque livre semblait avoir sa place définie dans la pièce. Un ordre trop parfait qui gêna un peu Hermione.

Soudainement, alors qu'elle observait un étrange bibelot d'argent posé sur une commode, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Il était là, de toute sa hauteur, de ce charisme impressionant, Albus Dumbledore lui souriait.

_Bonjour Miss Granger._ Fit-il simplement d'un oeil bienveillant

_Bon…bonjour,_ balbutia-t'elle sous le coup de l'émotion.

_Mr Malfoy est en cours…_dit-il comme si rien d'étrange ne venait de se produire.

_Vous…vous saviez que je devais venir ?_ demanda-t'elle d'un air interdit

_Je sais tout, Miss Granger. N'oubliez jamais cela_, dit-il d'une prétention qui laissa Hermione pantoise

_Bi..bien._ fit-elle

_J'ai prévenu Mr Malfoy de votr arrivée_, reprit-il. _Il voulait vous rejoindre dans l'autre monde…_

_Il est au courant pour…la mission ?_

_Bien sur…Nous avons débattu, mon double et moi pour savoir qui de vous ou de Mr Malfoy rejoindrait l'autre dans son monde. Puis, nous avons décidé qu'il serait plus sage de vous faire venir ici, où les choses vont bien._

_Oui…C'est une bonne idée_, fit-elle sans grande conviction, comme si elle se désintérréssait de la conversation. _Je pense qu'il sera plus évident pour nous de mettre une stratégie au point ici…Sans Voldemort pour nous barrer le chemin…_

_Oui…cependant, laissez-moi vous mettre en garde Miss Granger…_

Il prononçait son nom de façon étrange. Sans doute était-il inhabituel pour lui de parler à une Hermione Granger qui ne soit pas mauvaise.

_Je vous écoute ? _dit poliement Hermione

_Ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence si parfaite de ce monde…_dit-il les yeux empreint d'une grande sagesse, _les gens semblent si heureux ici…_

_Ils ne le sont pas ?_

_Si…bien sûr que si. _Répondit-il. _Mais plus pour très longtemps…les choses vont si bien ici…elle sont trop exemplaires pour être naturelles…Et les choses doivent avoir un équilibre._

_Oui, je sais, mais…_

_Vous aller vous ennuyer ici, Miss Granger…trouvez vite votre stratégie avec Monsieur Malfoy, et partez le plus vite possible…_

_Mais ? Sauf votre respect professeur, _osa-t'elle_, Draco Malfoy paraît tout de même heureux, je me trompe ?_

_Mr Malfoy est fou, Miss Granger…_

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine

_Qu…quoi ?_ murmura-t'elle au bord des larmes

_Tout le monde l'est plus ou moins ici…et vous qui n'êtes pas habituée à cette monotonie…vous deviendrez folle également…c'est pourquoi je vous demande de rester un minimum de temps dans ce monde !_

_Mais…_

_Folie ne veut pas dire danger !_

_Je sais, mais…_

_La folie intervient à différents degrés sur chaque personne, Miss. Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est que les sorciers qui vivent ici sont…comment dire…habitué à cette langueur…_

_Et alors ?_ demanda-t'elle

_Vous êtes habituée à vivre dans l'action, Miss Granger. À vous mesurer aux autres. A calculer le danger. Le monde est parfois si plat ici que certaines personnes n'ont même aucune matière à penser ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que je suis en tain de vous dire ?_

_Je ne sais pas trop…_fit-elle à mi-voix_. Mais ?_ reprit-elle, _Draco vivait pourtant les mêmes choses que moi, tout n'est donc pas si beau ici, non ? _

_Et c'est bien le seul cette année à avoir vécu de tels tourments, soyez-en sûre !_

_Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

_La réponse est simple,_ dit le directeur de sa voix calme. _Seuls quelques individus ont échappé à la malédiction qui a frappé notre monde. J'en fait partie. Draco Malfoy aussi. Et bien d'autres comme Harry Potter, la famille Weasley…De ceux que vous connaîssez. En tout nous sommes quelques milliers. Et c'est très peu…_

_Donc, vous…et tous ceux que vous venez de nommer…vous avez échappé à l'aliénation, c'est bien ça ?_

_Non. Disons que la folie nous à rendus étranges. Aussi haineux que tolérents…Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre pour le moment…Mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte…_

…………………

En arpentant les couloirs, Hermione se demandait si Dumbledore n'avait pas exagéré un peu. Les gens seraient-ils tous vraiment déments dans ce monde ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien ressentit dans les lettres de Draco ? elle n'avait rien compris au sens des mots du directeur. Il s'était vraiment comporté de manière étrange. Il était gentil et poli mais la lueur qui péillait au fond de son regard semblait chageante.

Comme s'il cherchait à contrôler une bête qui sommeillait au fond de lui.

Soudain, elle percuta de plein fouet un sorcier qui marchait en sens inverse. Quand elle se redressa, elle pu réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Draco. Il la toisa un instant, de sa beauté troublante, de ce sourire si sarcastique, si pénétrant, si Malfoyen. Mais ce fut du mépris qu'elle pu lire dans son regard. Rien ne changeait…

_Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Granger ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?_ fit-il en grimaçant de dégout

_Je…_balbutia-t'elle

_Ta marque te fait souffrir ?_ demanda-t'il avec provocation, _pourtant, l'autre tordu est mort, non ?_

_Que…Quoi ?_

Elle réalisa alors qu'il pensait parler à l'autre Hermione. L'ex-mangemorte.

_D…Draco ? Tu…C'est moi…Hermione…_bredouilla-t'elle en espérant qu'il la reconnaîsse

_Je…_

Il la toisa un instant, puis un éclair de lucidité traversa son beau visage.

_Oh !_ fit-il de surprise

_Tu…tu me reconnais ?_ demanda-t'elle d'une voix timide

_Je…Dumbledore m'a parlé de ton arrivée !_ fit-il complètement surexité, _Viens !_

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à travers les couloirs, jusque dans le parc. Là, ils passèrent la journée à discuter de leurs vies respectives, au pied d'un immense arbre, jusqu'à la tombée du jour.

_Es-tu heureux, Draco ?_ demanda Hermione au milieu d'une conversation sur son amitié avec Harry

_Oh, je pense oui…enfin…_hésita-t'il, _si nous ne réussissons pas notre mission, je pense que je mettrai fin à mes jours un jour ou l'autre…_

_P…pardon ?_ balbutia Hermione face à cette révélation morbide

_As-tu peur de la mort, Hermione ?_ demanda-t'il sur le ton de la conversation

_Bien sur !_ s'écria-t'elle, _pas toi ?_

_Non…pas du tout…mais ?_ _réponds à cette question…Comment peux-tu avoir envie de vivre alors que Lord Voldemort gouverne ton monde ?_

_Je…_fit-elle, surprise…_c'est quoi cette question ! _

_Laisse tomber…_

Il l'observa un instant en plissant légèrement ses yeux de diamantine, puis passa sa main fine et longue dans les cheveux d'ambre de la jeune fille.

_Tu as un air de mangemorte…_dit-il d'un ton léger

_Tu…Quoi ? Tu sais parler aux filles, toi…_dit-elle l'air interdit, les yeux ecarquillés

_Tu es très belle Hermione._

_M…merci_, répondit-elle machinalement, _je te suis pas trop, là,_ reprit-elle en se levant rapidement_, et pour tout te dire, tu commence à m'effrayer ! _

_Que se passe-t'il ?_ demanda-t'il d'un air étonné

Ce qui surprenait le plus Hermione, c'est qu'il avait paru normal tout au long de la journée. Normal et même exceptionnel. Elle en était presque tombée amoureuse. Mais en cet instant, il semblait comme déconnecté du monde. Comme s'il avait été une machine dont les rouages s'étaient enrayés. De nouveau, en posant cette simple question, il semblait revenir à la réalité.

Son visage se radoucit et elle se souvint de l'attitude de Dumbledore. Comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler. Peut-être que la sagesse et l'expérience du vieil homme lui donnaient la possibilité de mesurer ses mots, et de contrôler son attitude. Elle se souvint aussi des mots du directeur : _« Disons que la folie nous à rendus étranges. Aussi haineux que tolérents…Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre pour le moment…Mais vous vous en rendrez vite compte… »._

Oui, elle se rendait compte petit à petit…Draco était un peu fou. Et elle devait avouer que malgré elle, elle aimait bien ça…voir ce petit prétentieux, si mauvais, si sombre, perdre le contrôle de lui même…C'était jouissif. Exitant même.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se rassit au pied de l'arbre, et, l'œil malicieux, passa furtivement sa main dans les cheveux d'argent de jeune homme, qui la toisa d'un air profondément choqué.

_Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton attitude, chère Hermione Granger…_murmura-t'il l'air interdit, _ne serais-tu pas un peu folle ?_ demanda-t'il très sérieusement

_Peut-être bien…_fit-elle, un sourire attendrit accroché aux lèvres…

Soudain, elle apperçut deux silouhettes tout au fond du parc, courir en direction du château. Le cœur ensérré, elle les reconnu presque aussitôt. C'était elle. Ou plutôt son double maléfique. Elle était accompagnée de Draco Malfoy. Ou plutôt de son double maléfique. Celui qui s'était repentit quelques heures plutôt semblait avoir déjà retrouvé son diabolisme. La haine au ventre, elle se leva d'un bond, et s'engagea dans une poursuite effrénée.

_Suis-moi !_ hurla-t'elle à l'attention de Draco, resté pantoisement assit au pied de l'arbre.

Il se leva rapidement, et à son tour, se mit à courir.

Arrivé à l'entrée du château, il apperçut la cape rouge et or d'Hermione, déjà engagée dans le grand escalier qui menait aux étages.

La course lui sembla interminable. Les couloirs défilaient sous ses pas, il bousculait les élèves qu'il croisait en chemin et faillit trébucher en arrivant devant la porte des appartements des préfets. Le tableau qui en gardait l'entrée était lacéré de coups de couteau. Les deux individus qu'il avait apperçus, courant dans le parc, avaient pénétré de manière sauvage dans sa propre chambre. La haine au ventre, il entra à son tour dans la pièce et trouva Hermione, la mine déconfite devant le coffre magique resté ouvert.

_Ils sont passés de l'autre côté, _fit-elle, la mine sombre

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent à ton avis ? _demanda le blond en reprenant son souffle

_Je l'ignore, mais ça m'inquiète…il faut que je parle à Dumbledore_

_Allons-y…_fit-il en faisant demi-tour

_Non…je dois retourner là-bas, parler au tableau de Dumbledore_

_Mais pourquoi ne pas lui parler ici ?_

_Le Dumbledore de ton monde ne me dit rien qui vaille…il est aussi fou que toi ! _s'exclama-t'elle avec amertume

_Pardon ?_

_Laisse tomber…j'y retourne ! _insista-t'elle, _je te promet de revenir dès que je le pourrai, _fit-elle en prenant le visage fin du blondinet dans ses mains

_Comme tu veux, Granger, fais attention à toi…_dit-il, les yeux pétillants.

Hermione lui jeta un dernier regard, et pénétra dans le coffre. Elle referma sèchement le couvercle au dessus de sa tête et attendit que le sol commence à l'emporter. Elle attendit.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Etonné, une boule dans l'estomac, elle ressortit du coffre la mine perplexe.

_Ça ne marche plus !_ s'écria-t'elle, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était piégée. _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Draco la toisa, l'air effrayé. Lui venait de comprendre.

_Ils ont détruit le coffre de l'autre côté…_souffla-t'il, mesurant l'importance des faits

Hermione se rappella alors la mise en garde de sa directrice : _« Je tiens à vous prévenir Miss Granger, que le coffre est votre **seule** porte d'entrée et de sortie dans le monde parralèlle…Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? »_

Cela signifiait qu'elle était piégée dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Cella signifiait aussi que Draco Malfoy, le mauvais, le sinistre Draco, avait élaboré ce plan machiavélique en entendant ces mêmes mots.

………………

**A mercredi prochain pour le prochain chapitre !**


	10. Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences

Énormes excuses générales pour ce grand retard impardonable. En effet, j'ai récupéré internet mardi, j'aurais donc pu, si mon emploi du temps me l'avait permi, publier ce chapitre mercredi, comme il était prévu. Alors je vous demande encore pardon ! 

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous dit à mercredi prochain ! Enfin…si je n'ai pas encore de retard…**

**Bisous à tous !**

**PS : suivez bien ce chapitre, il s'agit d'une alternative entre les deux mondes et met en scène les différents personnages bons et mauvais ! alors ne vous perdez pas en route !**

Chapitre 10 : il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences 

_Par Merlin, je suis bloquée ici !_

_Ne t'affole pas Hermione, nous allons trouver une solution…_fit Draco l'ai pensif, _allons en parler à Dumbledore. _

_Oui…_répondit la jeune fille peu convaincue en observant le coffre resté ouvert. Elle plissa les yeux et plongea la main au fond de la malle pour en tirer un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle le déroula et pu y lire :

_« Adieu, jolie sang de bourbe… »_

Draco posa une main rassurante sur le bras de la jeune fille. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre et elle consentit à le suivre en poussant un soupir de désespoir. En déambulant dans les couloirs, elle songea aux doux mots qu'ils avaient tous deux échangés. Elle aurait voulu que cet après-midi ne se termine jamais. Surtout pas de cette façon là. Tout en marchant, elle observa le profil parfait de ce garçon aux allures d'ange démoniaque. Ce qu'il pouvait être beau…Le simple fait de le regarder produisit chez elle une irrésistible envie de l'éloigner sous un escalier et de l'embrasser sauvagement. Que se passait-il ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais ce désir ne la quitterait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas satisfait.

Alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de désir, elle le saisit pas le col et l'entraîna avec elle derrière la première porte qu'elle trouva sur son chemin.

Pris de court, Draco ne riposta pas. Quand elle eut refermé la porte du local derrière eux, elle lui lança un regard décisif et se jeta sur ses lèvres.

C'était comme elle l'avait imaginé. La douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche, ses mains expertes sur son corps…

Après leurs effusions, ils échangèrent un sourire timide mais réjoui et quittèrent les lieux.

Ravi de cette approche inopinée, il enlaca la jeune fille, tout en continuant leur marche et lui déposa un dernier baiser dans le cou.

Ce n'était sans compter sur l'apparition fortuite d'un grand brun à l'allure prétentieuse, coiffé d'un éternel épi qui ne faisait qu'accentuer un état d'esprit rebelle.

_MALFOY !_ hurla-t'il, _TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE ?_

Il s'approcha d'eux d'un air furieux. Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'adressa à elle d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon.

_On peut savoir quelle potion machiavélique tu lui a faite avaler pour qu'il se conduise ainsi ?_ il leva aussitôt sa baguette en direction de la jeune fille, _si tu ose t'approcher encore de lui, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure Granger !_ menaça-t'il

Inconsciente du danger qui se présentait à elle, Hermione afficha un grand sourire et poussa un sanglot de joie. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta au cou du survivant en le couvrant de baisers.

_Harry ! Tu es vivant !_ s'exclama-t'elle, _Draco me l'avait dit mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire !_

Harry la repoussa si violemment qu'elle en tomba à la renverse. Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur elle en s'essuyant le visage de sa main libre avec dégout.

Les larmes de joie d'Hermione se transformèrent instantanément en larmes de tristesse. Elle baissa la tête.

_Tu oses me toucher ? Sale vipère !_ menaça-t'il de plus belle

_Et tu as de la chance !_ s'exclama Draco avec amusement mais malgré tout inquiet de la peine qu'il venait d'infliger à la jeune fille

_Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_ demanda Harry, inquiet pour la santé mentale de son ami.

Et Draco se lança dans les explications interminables de leurs péripéties.

_Alors c'était vrai cette histoire de coffre magique ?_ demanda-t'il perplexe, se souvenant des soirées passées à discuter avec Draco de cette fameuse inconnue d'une autre dimension

_Tu croyait que j'étais fou ?_ répliqua Draco, faussement choqué

_Nous le sommes tous_, répondit Harry, un sourire narquois peint sur le visage

_Tu es un crétin, Potter._ Conlu le grand blond.

Hermione expliqua à son tour à Harry, quelle relation formidable ils entretenaient tous les deux, dans l'autre monde, avant qu'il ne soit tué par Voldemort.

_Le Harry de ton monde est un abruti !_ conclu Harry avec un large sourire.

Le regard d'Hermione se teinta de tristesse.

_Pardon…_se rattrapa-t'il, _je ne voulais pas te blesser,_ ajouta-t'il, _je te promet que dès que vous aurez réussi votre mission et que je redeviendrai ton ami, je ne me ferai pas tuer ! _

Elle sourit faiblement et déposa un tendre baiser sur le front du grand brun. Draco les toisa avec jalousie.

- _Allons parler à Dumbledore,_ fit-elle à l'attention de Draco, _Harry, nous te rejoindrons plus tard…_

……………

_Alors c'est ça ton monde ?_ demanda Hermione à Draco

_Oui…un monde au pouvoir du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps !_ s'exclama le grand blond triomphant, _et toi et moi, à ses côtés, on va faire un malheur !_

_Mouais,_ fit-elle sans grande conviction_, j'attends de voir mon cher Malfoy…_

_Granger,_ fit-il, le plus sérieusement du monde, _j'ai entendu parler de toi…tu n'étais pas à ta place là-bas…une âme aussi noire que la tienne ne peut se trouver qu'aux côté de Lord Voldemort…_

_Oui…sauf si Potter l'envoie valdinguer !_

_Tu manque de classe, Granger…_fit-il avec mépris, _l'autre Hermione avait un vocabulaire plus correct. Et pendant que j'y pense, Potter est mort et enterré depuis pas mal de temps maintenant…_

_Quoi ? tu ne m'avais pas dit ça ! ça change tout !_ s'exclama t'elle, un sourire diabolique suspendu aux lèvres

_Oh, c'était un détail sans importance…maintenant,_ ajouta-t'il d'un air mystérieux, _il va falloir faire preuve de discrétion si nous voulons mener à bien nos projets… si jamais Mc Gonagall se rend compte que tu n'es pas…enfin que tu es…_

_Oui, oui, j'ai compris, te fatigue pas !_ le coupa-t'elle brusquement, _j'arrive pas à croire que ce débile de Dumbledore est mort !_

_J'ai bien l'impression que le seigneur des ténèbres est bien plus puissant dans notre monde que dans le tien ! Et autre chose…_

_Oui ?_

_Il va falloir que tu apprenne à me montrer un peu plus de respect, Granger. Je préfère encore le mépris à l'ignorance…_

Et il tourna les talons, la laissant dans ses nouveaux appartements.

…………..

_Professeur Dumbledore ?_

_Mmm ?_ fit distraitement le vieillard alors qu'ils entraient dans le grand bureau, regorgeants de bibelots magiques.

Ils lui expliquèrent les problèmes rencontrés lors de leur fin de journée. Ils lui racontèrent, se coupant sans cesse la parole l'un et l'autre, comment le mauvais Draco était entré dans leur monde, comment il avait emmené l'Hermione de ce monde-ci, et comment ils avaient sans doute détruit le coffre magique qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

Le vieil homme plissa les yeux et lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur récit, annonça joyeusement :

_Rien d'alarmant, rassurez-vous ! je vais prévenir mon jumeau de tous ces petits désagréments…_

_Pe…petits désagréments ?_ répéta Hermione, interdite devant tant d'indifférence

_Miss Granger, ayez un peu confiance en moi s'il vous plaît._ Fit-il séverement

_Bien professeur,_ se ravisa-t'elle, _mais j'ai une question…_

_Je vous écoute ?_

_Draco n'aurait pas manigancé un tel plan s'il avait cru que vous puissiez en parler à l'autre Dumbledore, si ?_

_Draco n'est pas au courant du fait que nous pouvons communiquer. Il a trop confiance en lui pour cela…et il me sous-estime certainement…Ne vous inquiétez pas…_répéta-t'il sans lassitude

_Oui, professeur. Merci de votre aide._

_Mais vous nous aidez bien plus tous les deux que l'inverse !_ s'exclama-t'il avec bienveillance, soyez-en sur !

Hermione et Draco empruntèrent de nouveau les couloirs qui menaient aux appartements des préfets. En route, ils n'échangèrent quasiment aucun mot, trop préoccupés l'un et l'autre par la situation.

Arrivés dans le salon des appartements, la soirée était déjà bien avancée et ils furent confrontés à un problème auquel ils n'avaient pas pensé jusqu'alors.

Où dormirait la nouvelle arrivante ? Surement dans la chambre de son double !

Draco lui adressa un sourire timide plus qu'éloquent et ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la chambre du serpentard.

_Tu prends le lit._ Fit-il d'un ton sans réplique

_Mais ? Et toi ?_ demanda-t'elle, _où va tu dormir ?_

_Je dormirai dans le fauteuil,_ fit-il en désignant le grand fauteuil d'argent massif et de velours vert sombre

_Hors de question,_ fit-elle déterminée, _c'est moi qui ne suis pas à ma place. Je vais voir Dumbledore pour qu'il trouve une solution._

_Oh, oui, va vite demander une solution à papy Dumby !_ fit-il en gémissant grossièrement

_Draco, j'aime pas cette attitude !_ s'exclama-t 'elle, profondément vexée

_De quoi parles-tu ?_ demanda-t'il sincèrement étonné

Visiblement, il ne se rendait pas compte de ses écarts de comportements. Draco était bien plus fou qu'Hermione ne le pensait.

…………………………..

Hermione observa la pièce rouge et or. C'était nouveau pour elle de se trouver dans un espace si grand, en comparaison avec sa petite chambre dans l'autre monde.

_Quelle fille désordonnée…_murmura-t'elle pour elle même en secouant la tête

Elle commenca à ranger autour d'elle, ne supportant pas un tel chaos. Alors qu'elle suspendait avec dégout la cape de sa jummelle au porte-manteau, Draco entra dans la chambre, un air pensif accroché au visage.

_Tu ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer ?_ demanda-t'elle furieuse

_Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes._ Répondit nonchalemment le grand blond

Hermione toisa un instant le jeune homme et des étincelles malicieuses traversèrent son regard.

_Et est-il dans vos habitudes,_ murmura-t'elle d'une voix suave en s'approchant de Draco d'une démarche féline, _d'avoir un quelconque contact physique avec vos accolytes, Mr Malfoy ?_

Elle placa ses mains délicates sur le torse du jeune homme et approcha son visage de son oreille pour la mordiller délicatement.

_Non plus,_ répondit-il sèchement. _J'ai un plan._

_Je t'écoute,_ fit-elle en s'éloignant, sans se démonter pour autant.

_Vendredi, les élèves sont de sortie à Pré au Lard._

_Et alors ?_

_Alors nous allons nous proposer pour les encadrer. Mc Gonagall et Hagrid viendront aussi de toute façon. On les laissera se charger de surveiller les élèves et sous un pretexte quelconque, nous tranplanerons au QG des mangemorts._

_Je…je vais revoir Lord Voldemort ?_ demanda la jeune fille, grisée mais émue

_Oui…nous lui expliquerons la situation et il t'accepera parmis nous._

_J'ai déjà la marque des ténèbres, je te signale !_ fit-elle en découvrant son bras, vexée de ne pas se sentir dans le coup

_Autre chose,_ dit-il très sérieusement_, il y a un point sur le quel je t'ai menti…_

_Lequel ?_ demanda-t'elle avec suspicion

_En fait, il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une jeune femme au paroxysme du désir, sans lui donner satisfaction…_

Il placa une main derrière sa nuque, puis une autre sur sa poitrine, délicatement. Il la poussa vers le lit et l'y allongea brutalement. Elle frissona de désir…

Dans un placard resté entre-ouvert, juste à côté du lit où les effusions se faisaient plus virulentes, Dobby disparu dans un claquement de doigts.

………………

_J'ai parlé avec Minerva Mc Gonagall,_ fit Dumbledore en souriant.

Hermione et Draco avaient été convoqués tôt dans la matinée, pour rejoindre le directeur dans le parc.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à discuter de choses et d'autres, sans même se toucher. Draco avait finalement dormit dans son lit, aux côtés d'Hermione. Quand il avaient reçu le message de Dumbledore, ils s'étaient rapidement douchés et habillés pour se précipiter près du lac.

_Dobby lui a rapporté certains faits,_ continua le directeur

_Est-ce que Hermione…je veux dire…l'autre Hermione…est-ce qu'elle sait que le professeur Mc Gonagall est au courant qu'elle n'est pas moi ?_ demanda Hermione

_Oui. J'en ai parlé directement avec mon double. Il l'a mise au courant et Dobby le lui a confirmé._

_Alors, que va-t'il se passer maintenant ?_ questionna Draco

_Ils ont mit au point un plan pour retrouver Voldemort. Nous avons décidé de les laissers faire._

_QUOI ?_ s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

_Pas d'affolement !_ s'écria Dumbledore, toujours souriant, _nous aussi nous avons un plan !_

_Et de quoi s'agit-il ?_ demanda Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs

_Je vous explique,_ dit-il avec enthousiasme, _nous allons laisser la prophétie s'accomplir…Lorsqu'il aura atteint le maximum de ses pouvoirs, Draco ramènera ses ailleuls à la vie. C'est alors que nous interviendrons…Nous enlèveront alors Julius Baltazard Serpentard pour l'obliger à reconstruire le coffre. Ensuite, nous aviserons…_

_Bien…_Et dans combien de temps doit s'accomplir cette prophétie ?

_Il n'y a pas de date précise_, fit Dumbledore d'un air inquiet_, mais plus vite Draco rejoindra Lord Voldemort, plus vite il acquerra ses pouvoirs._

………………………

À la semaine prochaine ! 

**Bisous !**


	11. Pré au Lard

**Je vous adore ! merci de me lire encore malgré mes publications de plus en plus irrégulières ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Gros bisous à tous !**

**Nouvelle alternative entre les deux mondes ! Suivez bien ! **

Chapitre 11 : Pré au Lard 

C'était ce matin que devait avoir lieu la sortie à Pré au Lard. Ginny jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Elle constata que les élèves semblaient beaucoup plus motivés pour ces excursions que pour leurs cours habituels…En effet, en jaugeant du regard les 3èmes années, à qui elle devait faire cours ce matin, elle remarqua que tous sans exception étaient en avance et grouillaient déjà au pied de l'escalier extérieur.

Elle enfila rapidement sa cape et une grosse écharpe de laine aux couleurs rouge et or, puis claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

Ginny avait été mise au courant des extravagances de Draco ainsi que de la mission d'Hermione. Elle savait que l'Hermione qu'elle croisait dans les couloirs et dans ses appartements depuis quelques jours n'était pas la véritable Hermione. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie à l'égard de la mangemorte. Hermione était son amie depuis toujours et peu importait son était d'esprit -qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mesurer puisqu'elles ne s'étaient pas encore parlé-, elle restait Hermione.

En longeant les couloirs, Ginny garda la tête basse. Cette sortie à Pré au Lard risquait d'être tumultueuse. En effet, Mc Gonagall l'avait convoquée dans son bureau la veille et lui avait confié une mission peu banale. Hermione et Draco avaient prévu de transplaner au Q.G des mangemorts. Et Ginny devrait les suivre… Ginny se débrouillait bien en Défense contre les forces du mal, à l'époque où elle étudiait à Poudlard. Mais elle n'avait pas pratiqué depuis longtemps…Dumbledore ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Lui-même étant bloqué dans son tableau, Hagrid étant trop imposant pour rester discret et Mc Gonagall n'étant plus du premier âge, elle était la seule à pouvoir accomplir cette tâche.

Dumbledore lui avait confié un petit objet en argent qui avait la forme d'une baguette magique. Quand Hermione et Draco s'apprêteraient à transplaner, elle devrait pointer la tige sur eux en prononçant une formule. Cette manœuvre permettrait à la jeune fille de transplaner au même endroit. Mc Gonagall avait pris soin de lui prêter la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Quand Ginny avait posé les doigts sur l'étoffe, un pincement au cœur lui avait rappellé à quel point elle avait aimé le survivant. Elle pensa qu'il serait fier aujourd'hui, s'il la voyait combattre le mal à son tour…

_Aïe !_ s'exclama-t'elle

_Hey, tu peux pas regarder où tu met les pieds ?_ s'énerva une jeune fille aux cheveux d'ambre plongée dans un manuscrit. _Gi…Ginny ?_ fit-elle de surprise en relevant le tête

_Hermione !_ fit la rouquine en tentant de faire comme s'il s'agissait de son amie. _Où vas tu ? Nous allons bientôt partir !_

_Je dois passer nourrir Pattenrond, j'ai oublié ce matin…En plus, cet abruti de Lestrange a renversé volontairement son jus de citrouille sur ma cape au petit déjeuner !_ s'écria-t'elle furieuse en désignant sa cape éclaboussée de taches sombres

_Oh…Très bien. A toute à l'heure ?_

_C'est ça…_ fit Hermione d'un air de petite fille qui venait de raconter un mensonge

Ginny poursuivit son chemin en direction de l'attroupement d'élèves qui attendaient impatiemment le signal de départ. Elle savait bien qu'Hermione ne retournait pas dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'en fait, elle rejoignait Draco pour une dernière mise au point. Mais ce qu'Hermione ignorait, c'est que Dobby attendait patiemment dans le même placard que la fois précédente, pour rapporter à Ginny la suite de leur plan.

…………………………

_C'est aujourd'hui que doit avoir lieu la cortie à Pré au Lard n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui…la notre aussi je te signale !_ répondit Harry, _Draco n'est pas prêt ? _

_Co…Comment veux tu que je le sache ?_ répondit une Hermione rougissante

_Oh, arrêtte Hermione !_ fit le brun avec un sourire espiègle, _je sais bien que vous passez vos nuits ensemble depuis que tu es arrivée ! Nous sommes dans le même appartement je te rappelle ! et vous n'avez pas été très discrets la nuit dernière !_

Hermione rougit de plus belle. En effet, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient vraiment rapprochés cette semaine… Et la veille, ils s'étaient laissé aller aux plaisirs de l'amour. Mais Hermione ne s'était pas doutée qu'ils avaient fait résonner leurs ébats jusque dans la chambre d'Harry Potter.

_Prêts à partir ?_ les interrompit Draco en les rejoignant dans la pièce commune des apprtements de prefets.

_Heu…oui !_ répondit Hermione qui se remettait à peine de le reflexion embarassante du grand brun

_On y va !_ fit ce dernier dans un dernier regard narquoit en direction de la jeune fille

Ils rejoignirent les élèves qui trépignaient d'impatience devant la porte du château. Hermione apperçut Ginny au milieu de la foule, qui tentait de rassembler la classe dont elle était responsable. Hermione se dit qu'elles n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et Ginny lui manquait tant qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être attirée par l'idée de courrir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille ignorant tout de sa condition, peut-être pourrait-elle jouer le jeu…Mais elle se retint. Il faudrait bien qu'elle lui parle puisque les deux mangemortes étaient amies dans ce monde aussi. Mais il fallait qu'elle se prépare…

_Hey Miione !_ cria-t'elle à son attention comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées

Hermione s'avança vers elle en prenant une profonde inspiration, sous les regards inquiets de Draco et Harry.

_Dis donc,_ repris Ginny lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, _on peut savoir ce que tu manigance ?_

_Que…quoi ?_ fit Hermione prise au dépourvu

_Je suis passée dans ta chambre hier, tu n'étais pas là ?_

_Heu…si…je devais sans doute dormir…_répondit-elle mal à l'aise

_A 9 heures du soir ?_ demanda la rouquine suspicieuse

_Je…j'étais très fatiguée hier…j'ai eu une journée épuisante…_

_Hermione…_insista Ginny d'une vois plus douce, _que se passe-t'il ? On ne s'est pas vues de totue la semaine…Et…_

_Excuse-moi Ginny !_ s'exclama Hermione_, je ne suis pas très bien en ce moment…mais on peut organiser quelque chose ensemble ce soir, si tu veux…_

_Oui…mais il y a autre chose…_

…

_Je t'ai vue discuter avec les deux abrutis l'autre jour._

_Qui…qui ça ?_ fit-elle, sachant très bien à qui Ginny faisait référence

_Malfoy et Potter !_

_Oh ! en fait je…_

_Laisse tomber,_ fit la rouquine en jetant un œil à sa troupe qui commençait de nouveau à se disperser, _nous en parlerons plus tard…_

………………………………..

_J'aime ce monde…_

_Tu n'as encore rien vu !_

_Tout le monde à des défauts ici ! c'est incroyable !_ s'exclama Hermione, _et ils en sont conscients ! Ils ne sont pas fous comme là-bas !_

_Oui…éloigne toi un peu de moi, Granger, nous sommes censés être ennemis et tout le monde nous regarde…_

_Oh ! ok, je vais rejoindre Ginny…j'espère qu'elle est aussi sympa que dans mon monde…_murmura-t'elle pour elle même en s'éloignant à grands pas

_Détrompe toi, Granger…_souffla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel…

Hermione poussa la porte du « chaudron baveur ». Elle regarda aux alentours et essaya de distinguer la silhouette familière de la rouquine parmis les nombreux élèves qui se trouvaient là. Elle croisa le regard de Hagrid qui lui adressa un grans sourire. Elle s'efforça de le lui rendre le plus familièrement possible. _« Saleté d'hybride »_ pensait-elle en réalité.

Son cœur se serra d'inquiétude quand elle vit que Mc Gonagall l'accompagnait. Elle esseya de paraître aussi détendue que possible. Mc Gonagall ignorait tout selon Draco. Pas conséquent, elle l'aimait bien.

_Salut !_

Hermione sursauta, interrompue dans ses pensées. Elle se retourna et vit Ginny qui lui souriait.

_On va boirre un verre dans notre pub favori ?_ proposa-t'elle avec un clin d'œil

_Heu…oui, avec plaisir !_ fit Hermione en jetant un dernier regard inquiet aux alentours avant de la suivre

Ginny savait que Hermione ignorait complètement de quel pub elle voulait parler. Elle la distanca da quelques pas de façon à ce qu'Hermione se retrouve légèrement devant elle. Ainsi, c'était à elle de mener la marche. Visiblement, elle se sentait perdue. Sans doute son bar favori se trouvait-il dans l'allée des embrumes…Elle ignorait certaienement l'existance de ce petit pub si cosy et si confortable où Ginny avait l'habitude de se rendre…Ginny riait intérieurement de la situation. Elle reprit vite les devants. Elle pouvait s'amuser un peu, mais il n'était pas question de faire échouer les plans.

_Quelle mémoire de poisson rouge ! _s'exclaffa gentillement la rouquine

_Heu…ah ah, oui…_dit Hermione en faisant mine de trouver la situation drôlissime…

Elle entrèrent à « la petite souris » et s'installèrent à une table. Ginny commanda deux bierreaubeurres.

………………………

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise en arrivant sur le chamin de traverse.

_Que se passe-t'il ?_ demanda Harry visiblement étonné

_Je…Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !_ _Le ministère ne contrôle plus rien ici ?_ s'écria-t'elle

La jeune fille lança des regards apeurés tout autour d'eux. Une énorme masse la frôla avant de s'abattre en vrombissant sur le sol pavé. Un pied de géant…De nombreux gobelins avaient allumé un feu de joie en plein milieu de la rue. Un nombre important de sorciers couverts de cicatrices riaient bruyamment en terasse d'un café. Ces cicatrices étaient bien connues d'Hermione. Rémus Lupin portait les mêmes… Un troupeau de centaures s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc au milieu des passants. Draco se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une flèche perdue.

_J'ai eu chaud cette fois !_ fit Draco à l'adresse de Harry qui riait de bon cœur

_Ma parole, vous êtes tous fous ici ! _hurla Hermione

Hermione apperçut alors quelques elfes minuscules qui tentaient d'éviter les pieds des passants, et le pire de tout, des détraqueurs faisaient du shopping au même titre que les sorciers qui les entouraient.

_Attendez…stop !_ s'exclama Hermione

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a à la fin,_ s'agaça Draco en stoppant la marche

_Mais…vous ne voyez rien ?_ demanda Hermione, interdite

_Qu'est ce qu'on devrait voir ?_

_Mais…toutes ces créatures, évidemment !_

_Quelles créatures ?_ demanda Harry, sincèrement étonné

_Les géants, les elfes, les loup-garous, LES DETRAQUEURS !_ s'énerva t-elle

_Et alors ?_

_Alors ? vous ne vous rendez pas compte du danger que cela représente ?_

_Nous avons appris à vivre ensemble,_ fit Harry avec désinvolture

_Après la mort de Voldemort, les hybrides ont été autorisés à vivre parmis les sorciers,_ expliqua Draco

_Mais le ministère est devenu fou ou quoi ? On ne peut pas mélanger les cultures ainsi !_

_Par Merlin, Hermione !_ s'exclama Draco_, serais-tu raciste ?_ demanda-t'il à mi-voix

_Comment oses-tu ?_ hurla Hermione profondément choquée par la question_, ça n'a rien à voir ! Mais…vous vous rendez-compte ? Un exemple : notre civilisation n'est pas adaptée aux géants !_ au même moment, un bout de toît se décrocha du batîment qui les surplombait. Un géant venait de le percuter…

_Il suffit de faire attention…_

_Mais il doit y avoir des morts tous les jours !_

_Oui…tu sais la mort, la vie… Blanc bonnet, bonnet blanc quoi !_ fit Harry de la même nonchalence

_Mais…_fit Hermione de plus en plus hors d'elle, _et ces elfes… regardez!_ fit-elle en désignant l'une des petites créatures prête à se faire écraser pas le pieds d'un sorcier inattentif

_Hermione, tu en fais un peu trop…_fit Draco d'une voix égale

_Et, les détraqueurs…_dit-elle dans une grimace effrayée, _ces créatures sont tout simplement dangereuses !_

_Foutaises !_ s'exclama Harry avec insolence

_Ils n'ont pas d'âmes !_ s'écria Hermione, _ils ne font pas la différence entre le bien et le mal !_

Voyant l'air contrit qu'affichaient Harry et Draco, Hermione se résigna et poursuivit son chemin vers Ginny. Il faudrait bien qu'elles se parlent de toute façon…

……………………..

_Par Merlin, voilà un moment qu'on discute !_ s'exclama Hermione en consultant l'horloge du pub où elles se trouvaient.

_Ah oui ?_ fit Ginny soudain mal à l'aise. Sans doute l'heure était-elle venue…

_Je…je dois y aller._

_Bien,_ fit Ginny sans insister.

Hermione sortit du pub le plus calmement possible. Ginny jeta quelques mornilles sur la table et courru vers les toilettes. Là, elle sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac en bandouillière et la revêti, la peur au ventre. Bientôt, elle serait dans le Q.G des mangemorts…

Elle sortit du bar en courant, tenant la cape sur elle du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle apperçut Hermione tourner à un coin de rue et s'y rua à son tour.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle retrouva Hermione et Draco.

_Il faut se dépêcher !_ ordonna Draco

Il prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Au même moment, Ginny pointa la baguette d'argent sur eux. _« Filaturarus ! »_ dit-elle en murmurant.

Dans un plop sonore, tous trois disparurent…

……………………….

**Petite review ?**

**Bisous bisous !**


	12. Le plan fonctionne?

**Bonjour à tout le monde ! Voici la suite du chapitre 12. Encore une fois pardon. Il se trouve que quelques petits soucis m'ont empêché d'organiser mon emploi du temps comme je l'aurais voulu. Je sais bien que mes excuses ne seront plus valables très longtemps alors pour être franche, disons qu'il n'y a plus vraiement de délais. Fixons donc le mercredi, mais mes retards seront plus fréquents jusqu'à ce que ma vie devienne plus stable.**

**Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**Juste un petit message pour une certaine _« Julie123 »._**

**Sache ma belle que j'accepte toute critique. Lorsqu'elles sont construites bien sur. Certaines revieweuses ne se gênent pas pour me faire connaître une impression négative. Et je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, bien au contraire ! C'est très blessant de constater que tu ne laisse même pas une adresse mail à laquelle répondre à une attaque aussi puérile. Oui, je suis excessive. Pour un simple mot je me suis vexée. Donc il y a trois options. Soit je me suis trompée et ta review n'était pas méchante. Dans ce cas tu me vois désolée de faire un tel cinéma. Soit c'était réellement une critique négative et dans ce cas, tu me laisse une review identifiée pour que tu puisses m'expliquer ce que tu trouve mauvais dans cette fic, et dans ce cas, je pourrais progresser et vous proposer un truc meilleur, soit je reste dans l'incomprhension face à une nana qui lit une histoire jusqu'au chapitre 12 sans jamais reviewer et qui ne prend la peine de me laisser un message uniquement pour me blesser.**

**Voilà miss, ma tirade est terminée ! En espérant que tu trouves la suite meilleure, en tout cas je vais tout faire pour !**

**Biz à toi.**

**Chapitre 12 : Le plan fonctionne ?**

_Où sommes-nous ?_ demanda Hermione alors qu'ils venaient d'être aspirés par le monticule de terre qui gardait l'entrée.

_Serais-tu stupide ?_ demanda Draco en toute sincérité

_Oui, je sais, nous sommes au Q.G des mangemorts. Mais dans quelle partie des locaux ? Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !_ s'énerva-t'elle

_Tu le sauras bien assez vite…_murmura-t'il en se retournant soudainement

_Qui est là !_ jeta un homme aux cheveux noirs. Son regard s'éclaira. _Malfoy ? De retour parmis nous ?_

_Oui. Je veux parler au maître. J'ai quelqu'un à lui présenter_, fit-il en jetant un œil à Hermione.

Hermione tomba en admiration devant le calme et l'assurance de son accolyte.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre, à la suite du mangemort qui les avaient accueillit.

En pesant ses pas, tenant solidement la caped'invisibilité autour d'elle, Ginny les suivit.

………………………..

_Bon, tu veux bien arrêter de faire semblant une minute s'il te plaît ?_

_De quoi parles-tu ?_

_Qu'est ce que tu fiches à longueur de journée avec Potter et Malfoy !_ s'écria Ginny

Sans se soucier des visages ahuris de la clientèle de « la tête de sanglier », Ginny s'éait à moitié levée de sa chaise et toisait Hermione d'un regard noir.

_inutile de t'énerver, assieds toi, s'il te plaît !_ chuchota Hermione en jetant des regards gênés aux alentours. _Je vais t'expliquer,calme toi_…Supplia-t'elle

Ginny sembla reprendre ses esprits et Hermione dut réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une argumentation solide.

_Ecoute, heu…_commença-t'elle sans savoir encore quelle excuse elle allait fournir, _Dumbledore nous a convoqué tous les trois il y a quelques jours…_

_Et alors ?_ fit-elle en s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise

_Il nous à demandé…à tous les trois…_

_Abrège, Mione !_

_Oui, oui, voilà…il nous à demandé de…_ Ginny lui lança un regard exaspéré_, de fonder un groupe d'étude sur les hybrides !_ lança t'elle, victorieuse.

_Que…quoi ?_ fit Ginny l'air presque déçu

_Je…oui !_ reprit-elle plus sûre d'elle, _nous devons rassembler les meilleurs élèves et les faire travailler avec nous sur le développement de nouveaux systèmes adaptés à la vie en communauté !_

_Mais….pourquoi seulement toi et ces deux crétins ?_ demanda la rouquine, incrédule.

_Bah…tu connais Dumbledore !_ toujours prêt à essayer de rassembler les ennemis !

_Ah oui ? _fit-elle l'air suspicieux, _et pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir demandé également ?_

_Heu…tu sais…_fit Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, _tu as beaucoup de travail…les examens blancs approchent….les élèves de Potter s'entraînent à voler seuls maintenant…ceux de Malfoy…la métamorphose…ce n'est que de la pratique après tout…et les miens…ils pratiquent la DCFM contre des épouvantards que je leur ai mis à disposition…ta matière est théorique ! _lança t'elle enfin, _ils ont besoin de toi ! nous…nous avons plus de temps…tu comprends ? enfin j'imagine…_

_Mouai…_fit Ginny, peu convaincue.

……………………………..

_J'ai hâte…_trépigna Hermione alors qu'elle et Draco étaient installés sur un sofa de velour noir.

À quelques mètres d'eux, un petit groupe de mangemorts étaient attablés et discutaient bruyamment.

_Il ne devrait plus tarder,_ soupira Draco en tripotant nonchalamment sa baguette magique.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Lord Voldemort transplana juste à cet instant devant eux.

I_l paraît que vous vouliez me voir ?_ siffla-t'il de sa voix glaciale.

_C'est exact,_ fit Draco en se levant doucement du sofa.

_Et que me vaut cet honneur ?_ lança-t'il avec ironie

_C'est simple. Je vais accomplir la prophétie. _

_Parfait. Je savais que tu reviendrais. La prophétesse m'a prévenu. Et je constate,_ fit-il en jetant un œil froid en direction d'Hermione, _que tu remène aussi la prisonnière que tu avais libérée ?_

_Non. Hermione Granger arrive de l'autre monde. Elle est aussi maléfique que moi. Elle vous servait dans l'autre monde. Son double est coincé là-bas._

_Très bien. Faîtes comme bon vous semble. Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous aurez acquis tous vos pouvoirs._

_Merci maître,_ firent en cœur les deux nouveaux mangemorts à voix basse.

_Autre chose avant que je ne m'en retourne à mes occupations…_

_Tout ce que vous voudrez, maître_, s'inclina Hermione

_« Stupéfix ! »_ lançat'il d'une voix égale en direction de la cheminée.

_Enfermez la gamine qui se cache sous une cape d'invisibilité, près de la cheminée…je déciderai de son sort plus tard._

………………………..

_Que se passe-t'il Miss Granger ?_

_Professeur, je voulais vous parler au sujet de…des hybrides qui vivent dans notre communauté._

_Je me doutais bien que cela vous inquièterait._

_Mais professeur ! Vous rendez-vous compte du danger que peuvent représenter des géants sur le chemin de traverse ? sans parler des loup-garous etdétraqueurs !_ s'exclama-t'elle

_Rémus Lupin ne vous effraie pourtant pas._

_Rémus Lupin prend une potion contre les effets de son…de sa condition ! il a conscience du danger qu'il représente lorsqu'il est dans cet état là !_

_Miss Granger…le ministère à prit cette décision en toute connaîssance de cause !_

_Le ministère se comporte de manière irresponsable._

_Si c'est ce que vous pensez, faites le leur savoir_, fit Dumbledore d'un ton sec.

_Comptez sur moi,_ dit Hermione furieuse.

Le visage du directeur se radoucit tout à coup. Hermione n'en fut pas surprise. Elle commençait à s'habituer aux perpetuels changements d'attitude des individus de ce monde.

Deux heures plus tard, un hibou de Poudlard s'envolait porter un message au ministère.

……………………….

_Pourquoi avoir fait ça ! _s'énerva Hermione, _tu es idiote à ce point ? Malfoy m'avait prévenue que tu étais différente de la Ginny que je connais, mais je te pensais pas aussi stupide ! _cria-t'elle

_Ca y'est ? les insultes sont terminées ? _fit Ginny avec amertume, _de toute façon qu'est ce que ça change pour toi ? tes plans ne changent pas, pas vrai ? _demanda-t'elle dans une moue méprisante

Aussitôt que sa phrase fut achevée, Ginny su qu'elle était allée trop loin. A quel point, elle ne le savait pas encore.

Hermione passa la main au travers des barreaux de la cage dans laquelle Voldemort avait enfermé Ginny. Elle attrapa sauvagement la tignasse rousse de son amie et l'attira vers elle dans une grimace féroce.

_Tu es donc au courant, sale peste ! _murmura-t'elle d'un ton démentiel

_Je…au courant de quoi ? _murmura Ginny en contenant mal sa douleur

_Ne fais pas l'innocente ! _hurla Hermione en relachant brutalement son étreinte, _tu sais tout sur notre mission ! Je parie que c'est cette ordure de Dumbledore qui t'envoie !_

_Dumbledore est mort ! _s'exclama Ginny en se rendant compte de la bavure qu'elle venait de commettre_. Et ne parle pas de lui sur ce ton…_menaça-t'elle

_Ah oui, c'est vrai…Dymbledore est mort. Alors, Mc Gonagall peut-être ?_ suggéra-t'elle

_Je…non !_ _c'est moi qui ai prit la décision de vous suivre ! Je…j'avais des doutes sur ce que tu m'avais dit…et je t'ai vue avec Malfoy alors…_

_Tu mens !_ s'écria Hermione_, tu veux me faire croire que personne n'est au courant de ta présence ici ?_

_Non ! Je le jure !_ fit Ginny d'une petite voix

_C'est quand elle jurait qu'il fallait se méfier de Ginny dans mon monde…_souffla Hermione d'une voix soupçonneuse

_Ta Ginny est différente de moi, _fit la rouquine d'un air indigné

_Bien. Puisque tu as voulu te mettre en danger toute seule, tu en assumeras les conséquences. Je vais essayer de convaincre le maître de ne pas te tuer tout de suite…_fit elle dans un sourire glacial.

_Merci _ fit Ginny.

Elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

_Hermione ?_ fit-elle tandis que la mangemorte tournait les talons

_Mmm ?_ fit elle distraitement

_Ne dis rien à Malfoy…_

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?_

_Il nous ferait du mal s'il apprenait que je suis au courant pour vos plans._

_Nous ? non. Il TE ferait du mal._

_A toi aussi Hermione. Il te reprocherait d'avoir laissé transparaître ta vraie personnalité… de ne pas avoir su jouer le jeu et par conséquent de m'avoir attirée ici,_ dit-elle en lui jetant un regard furtif.

_Oui, tu as peut-être raison…_

Elle laissa Ginny seule, l'air songeur.

Les caractéristiques des deux Hermiones étaient bel et bien opposées, se dit Ginny. La vraie Hermione était bien plus intelligente. Jamais son amie ne se serait laissée berner par ses explications évasives. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore n'était pour rien dans cette filature. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté de ne rien dire à Malfoy et Voldemort. Pour peu qu'elle soit méchante bien sûr…

D'un autre côté, Ginny savait qu'en mentant de cette façon, elle s'était mise en danger. Maintenant, Hermione ferait en sorte qu'elle ne soit jamais libérée de cette prison, pour éviter qu'elle n'aille tout raconter à la direction de Poudlard. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite. Malfoy ne tarderait pas à venir la questionner et il se montrerait certainement moins naïf que son accolyte. Bien moins indulgent aussi…

Ginny s'endormit sur ses pensées. Les évènements précédents l'avaient épuisés et malgré la peur qui l'avait tenue éveillée jusqu'alors, la fatigue avait eu raison d'elle.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit métalique assourdissant. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur le bas d'une cape et un plateau en aluminium.

_Ton repas_, fit la voix méprisante d'Hermione

_Merci,_ dit Ginny d'un air innocent.

_Ne me remerçie pas,_ dit Hermione. _Malfoy veut que tu prennes des forces. Il va venir t'interroger, tu as intêret à ne pas me faire faux bond…_menaça Hermione d'une voix sourde, _le maître est absent cet après midi et…_

Ginny frissonna. Elle s'attendait à ce que Mlalfoy vienne lui parler mais elle savait aussi qu'il excellait en légilimencie et que même s'il était assez stupide pour croire ses mensonges, il lirait en elle comme dans un livre.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le seul capable de la repérer sous la cape d'invisibilité était sorti. Ginny avala rapidement un morceau de pain.

_Hermione…_fit elle_, la bouche encore pleine, je voulais te dire que…_

_Ginny ? que se passe-t'il ?_ s'inquiéta Hermione

Ginny fit mine de suffoquer. Elle plaqua ses mains autour de sa gorge et commença à fléchir sur ses genoux.

_Ginny !_ s'écria Hermione

Elle dévérouilla la porte de la cage et se précipita sur la rouquine qui venait de sécrouler au sol.

_Je…quelqu'un à dû… empoisonner mon repas…_Suffoqua-t'elle en se recroquevillant en position fœtale.

Hermione s'approcha d'elle et tendit la main vers son corps sécoué de spasmes nerveux.

Ginny en profita pour se retourner vivement vers la mangemorte. En rassemblant ses jambes elle donna un violent coup de pied à Hermione qui décolla contre les murs crasseux de la celllule. Ginny en profita pour se relever rapidement et se rua sur elle. D'un geste rapide, elle subtilisa la baguette magique et la stupéfixia dans la foulée.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers les couloirs et courru en direction de la salle dans laquelle avait eu lieu sa précédente confrontation avec les mangemorts et Lord Voldemort.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle eu la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Malfoy.

_« stupéfix » _murmura-t'elle avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Draco s'écroula et tomba à terre dans un bruit mat, raidi comme un bout de bois.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle, elle fut soulagée de découvrir la cape d'invisibilité qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis l'altercation.

Elle la revêtit rapidement et couru en direction de la porte d'entrée à travers le même couloir sombre qu'ils avaient emprunté lors de leur arrivée.

Derrière elle, des voix sourdes commençaient à s'élever avec agitation. Sans doute venaient-ils de découvrir les corps inertes de Draco et Hermione.

Heureusement, Voldemort était absent, elle ne risquait donc pas d'être vue sous sa cape.

………………………..

_Miss Granger, votre demande de vous entretenir avec le directeur du service de contrôle des hybrides et autres créatures dangereuse à été acceptée,_ annonça Dumbledore tandisqu'elle pénétrait dans son bureau.

_Mais c'est fantastique !_ s'exclama la jeune fille

_Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bone nouvelle mais si vous le dîtes…_

_Voyons professeur,_ s'exaspéra Hermione, complètement habituée maintenant au raisonnement du directeur_, il ne s'agit pas de demander l'exclusion des hybrides mais simplement d'adapter notre environnement à leurs conditions de vie !_ continua-t'elle en souriant gentiment

_Oui Miss Granger_ répondit Dumbledore, _mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi notre monde sera meilleur,_ dit-il d'un ton sec

_Vous plaisantez ?_ fit-elle d'un air surpris. _Avec mes suggestions, les sorciers ne risqueront plus d'être mis en danger par les détraqeurs ou par les géants et les petites créatures comme les elfes ou les botrucs ne craindront plus les innatentions des sorciers !_

_Oui…vous savez,_ reprit-il, _les pouvoirs néfastes des détraqueurs leur ont été enlevés…_

_J'ai cru le comprendre oui…mais raison de plus ! il suffirait de leur proposer de servir la communauté en mettant à profit leurs propres capacités !_ s'exclama-t'elle

_Vous croyez ?_ fit le directeur scpetique

_Mais oui ! un détraqueur n'a rien à faire derrière un stand de jus de citrouille_ fit elle en hochant le tête avec évidence.

_Bien…le directeur du service vous attendra à 15 heures dans mon bureau._

Hermione jeta un œil sur l'horloge suspendu en l'air par magie et décida qu'il lui restait suffisemment de temps pour repasser par la chambre de Draco et tout lui expliquer en détail.

À peine arrivée dans la salle commune des appartements des préfets, Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise et se masqua les yeux d'un geste instinctif.

Harry était affalé sur le canapé, à moitié nu. Il tenait dans ses bras une jeune fille de Gryffondor nue comme un ver.

_Je…suis désolée…_murmura-t'ellle d'une petite voix. _Harry…par Merlin c'est une élève ?_

La jeune fille en question serra Harry contre son corps nu et jeta un regard glacial à Hermione.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là cette peste ?_ l'entendit-elle murmurer au survivant

_Ne t'inquiète pas_ lui souffla Harry tout aussi bas, _elle à beaucoup changé…_

Hermione compris que le jeune fille la prenait pour «l'autre » Hermione. Comme pour se redonner contenance, elle redressa les épaules.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, _repris Harry avec un sourire en coin_, mes fonctions d'enseignant ne se limitent pas aux cours de vols !_

_Décidément…._souffla Hermione

_Draco est dans sa chambre…lui aussi a très chaud…_murmura le brun d'une voix suave avant de replonger sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Draco était donc lui aussi en compagnie d'une élève ? Quel culot ! Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione se rua dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de faire passer au Serpentard le plus mauvais quart d'heure de sa vie.

Vide. La chambre était vide. De soulagement, Hermione s'installa assise sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre.

Hermione poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Ce n'était pas la main de Draco. Elle l'aurait su.

Doucement, elle se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de Dippet. Sans lui laisser le temps de la réflexion, il se rua sur elle et l'obligea à s'allonger sur le lit.

Une main plaquée sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler, il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura doucement en glissant sa main dans le jean de la jeune fille :

_je suis arrivé ici juste après toi…voilà plusieurs semaines que je me cache…je t'observais…j'ignore totalement ou nous sommes mais où tu es, je veux être…laisse toi faire…_

De l'autre côté de la porte, Draco entra dans la salle commune. Il fit une grimace de dégout en voyant Harry et la jeune fille de Gryffondor allongés sur le canapé.

_Potter, tu as une chambre je te rappelle…_

_Sois pas jaloux,_ souffla le brun entre deux baisers passionnés, _Granger t'ettends impatiamment dans ta chambre…_

_Tu es incorrigible…on peut savoir ce que tu lui…_

_A L'AIDE ! DRACO !_ entendirent-ils hurler à travers la porte de la chambre

Draco accouru vers la chambre, une inquiétude le rongeant de l'interieur, suivit de près par Harry qui enfilait son caleçon à la va-vite.

Ils débarquèrent en trombe dans la chambre et trouvèrent Dippet assis sur le lit, tenant sa main ensaglantée et Hermione, térrorisée, à moitiée nue, les lamres ruisselantes sur son visage.

Ils comprirent immédiatement.

_Espèce de…._souffla Draco d'une voix de dément, _JE VAIS TE TUER !_

Il se rua sur lui, tandis que Harry se précipitait sur Hermione.

_Viens…viens ma belle, il ne te fera plus de mal._ Il la prit dans ses bras.

Hermione passa ses mains autour du cou du survivant et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle se laissa porter jusqu'à la salle commune. Harry poussa sans ménagement la jeune Gryffondor encore nue et installa Hermione sur le canapé.

- _Je reviens_, dit-il en souriant, _je vais empêcher Malfoy de devenir un meurtrier !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco sortit de la chambre. Un filet de sang s'échappait de sa lèvre inférieure. L'acier de ses yeux était plus sombre que jamais. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air sauvage. Hermione se rua dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'il faillit lui briser les côtes.

_Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien_ murmura-t'il en enfouissant se tête dans son cou, _je te le promets Hermione._

C'est alors qu'Harry sortit de la chambre. Dippet chargé sur son dos, il était visiblement inconscient.

_Un bon coup de poing vaut souvent mieux que tous les sortilèges !_ s'exclama Harry en souriant

_Un « Avada » aurait aussi bien fait l'affaire,_ fit Draco, des éclairs traversant ses yeux.

……………………..

**Bisous à tous !**

**Une petite review ?**


	13. Les doubles doublés

**Hello à tout le monde.**

**Je reprends le cours de cette histoire, environ un an après sa mise en stand by… Je m'excuse auprès de tous les lecteurs de cette fic pour les avoir fait patienter si longtemps, mais comme je le disais dans mon profil (pour ceux qui ont pris la peine de le lire), pas mal de changements sont intervenus dans ma vie. J'espère de tout cœur retrouver mes revieweuses régulières, celles qui m'ont permis de continuer à écrire.**

**Pardon encore, donc, et voici le chapitre 13 du « journal de M. » L'histoire reprend son cours lentement mais surement… Plus d'action au chapitre suivant !**

**Chapitre 13 : Les doubles doublés.**

Et là, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir…murmura Ginny.

Voldemort pourrait donc voir au travers de la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda Rémus

Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'en apperçevoir !

Je peux également faire ça ! s'exclama Mc Gonagal d'un air hautain

C'est vrai…approuva Dumbledore depuis son tableau

Ginny, Mc Gonnagal, Hagrid et Lupin s'étaient réunis dès le retour de Ginny, dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les observaient depuis son tableau.

J'ai échoué…continua Ginny, les larmes aux yeux…

Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait, Miss Weasley….fit Mc Gonagal d'un air compréhensif, vous n'avez fait que sauver votre vie et nous vous en aurions voulu si vous aviez fait autrement. L'affaire est close, acheva-t'elle d'un ton sans réplique. Vous dîtes donc que Malfoy est d'accord pour accomplir la prophétie…

Ginny parue soulagée malgré qu'elle soit boulversée de culpabilité. Elle vivait ce retour précipité comme un échec et dans l'absolu, elle avait raison. Comment pourraient-ils prévoir les agissements du mage noir désormais ?

Mc Gonagall paru réfléchir un moment, puis leva les yeux en direction de Rémus.

Nous allons les laisser faire…lacha t'elle en soupirant

Quoi ? Minerva…ce n'est peut-être pas…

Je suis d'accord avec Minerva, interrompit Dumbledore le visage impassible, nous savons ce qu'ils prévoient de faire de toute façon, continua-t'il. Nous attendrons le retour des ailleuls de Draco Malfoy.

Rémus les observa tour à tour, l'air éberlué devant tant d'imprudence. Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore étaient pourtant réputés dans le monde des sorciers pour savoir prendre des décisions réfléchies et censées.

Mais qu'adviendrait-il du monde magique, si les deux plus grandes puissances noires revenaient à la vie ?

Oui ! Vous avez raison ! Suis-je bête ! Laissons donc ces enflures revenir…fit Lupin avec ironie, et pourquoi ne pas leur proposer une alliance éternelle avec Voldemort !

Assez d'amertume professeur Lupin ! gronda Mc Gonnagal, à moins que vous n'ayez une meilleure solution à proposer peut-être ?

Lupin ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux en agitant nerveusement ses doigts sur le bureau en bois massif.

Plus sérieusement, se radoucit la directrice, si nous voulons une chance de ramener Miss Granger ici, il nous faut reconstruire un coffre ! Et seul Julius Salazar Serpentard en est capable.

Lupin revint rapidement à la raison et approuva d'un signe de tête.

………………………………..

Hermione s'avança prudemment en direction de la cabine téléphonique qui la conduirait aux étages inférieurs du ministère de la magie…Elle savait bien qu'elle ne risquait rien en ce nouveau monde, mais des années de domination obscure la conduisaient à se conduire avec retenue. Et elle ne croyait pas si bien faire…

Alors qu'elle tendait la main vers la porte de la cabine, un choc violent dans le dos la fit plonger tête la première dans la vitre. Un liquide chaud se mit alors à couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale ainsi que dans ses yeux.

Sa vue se brouilla, des mèches de ses cheveux se collèrent à la substance en question, et ce fut le noir complet.

……………………………..

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le temps que ses muscles réagissent de nouveau correctement, il apperçut Hermione courir dans sa direction.

Elle l'aida à se relever.

Elle s'est enfuie

J'avais compris, Granger, je ne suis pas stupide au point de croire que les « stupefix » jaillissent maintenant des murs. Le maître sera furieux quand il saura que cette peste est retournée auprès de nos ennemis.

Je vais la rattraper promis Hermione.

Si Voldemort t'en laisse l'occasion…

Que…que veux-tu dire ?

Ce que je veux dire, fit Draco en nettoyant sa cape d'un revers de la main, sans même lui accorder un regard, c'est que le Maître excute les mauvais mangemorts, Granger. Et ce que j'entends par mauvais mangemorts, continua t-il comme pour anticiper sa prochaine question, ce sont ceux qui laissent un prisonnier aussi dangereux prendre la poudre d'escampette !

Mais…mais Ginny est loin d'être dangereuse ! s'exclama Hermione en pressant le pas derrière Malfoy qui avait soudainement repris sa route.

Ne sous-estime pas la rouquine, Granger ! cria-t'il alors qu'il la devançait maintenant de plusieurs mètres. Bons nombres ont fait cette erreur !

Hermione stoppa net sa marche, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Son regard se perdit dans les fissures du sol, puis, reprenant son courage à deux mains, elle rattrapa Malfoy dans le dédale de couloirs…

………………………….

Quand Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce furent des exclamations de soulagement qui l'accueillirent.

Hermione tu te sens bien ? fit une voix familière, alors qu'elle ne distinguait encore que des silhouettes floues penchées sur elle.

Je…que s'est-il passé ? articula t'elle faiblement

Vous avez-eu..un petit accident…civil, dirais-je…lui répondit la voix de Dumbledore

Mais..civil ? Qu'est ce que vous entendez par..civil ?

Disons que si vous aviez vu les centaures jouer à l'archer perché, vous auriez peut-être pu esquiver la flèche…

La..LA FLECHE ? s'emporta t'elle en se redressant sur son lit d'hôpital. Vous voulez dire, que je me retrouve à Saint Mangouste parce que des centaures ont « joué » à tirer des flèches sur les passants ?

Ce ne sont que des enfant vous savez, repris Dumbledore avec un sourire compatissant

Ma chérie, interrompit Draco pour calmer le jeu, après tout, tu n'as pas grand chose…Le flèche ne s'est plantée qu'à quelques millimètres dans ta peau…

Fantastique ! s'exclama Hermione avec amertume

Quelques points de suture dans le dos et à l'arcade…oui, à cause du verre de la cabine, tu sais…

Draco, mon ange, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse, LA FERME ! hurla t'elle à la grande surprise de tous. DEGAGEZ ! DEGAGEZ D'ICI !

Draco, Dumbledore et Harry quittèrent la chambre, tous penaud.

Elle est un peu excessive, je trouve ! fit Harry, mécontent, à l'adresse de Dumbledore

Elle n'a pas l'habitude, c'est tout, fit Dumbledore compréhensif.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione retournait d'un pas décidé au ministère. Elle avait bien l'intention de leur déverser un flot d'insultes, mais elle se ravisa en chemin, se disant qu'il était plus prudent de parler posément. Surtout si les sorciers du ministère étaient atteint des mêmes symptômes d'aliénation que les élèves de Poudlard.

Ce qui l'inquiétait outre mesure, c'est que Dumbledore ne les avaient pas convoqués de nouveau dans son bureau.

En d'autres termes, ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles de l'autre monde…

Hermione commençait réellement à perdre tout espoir de pouvoir sauver un jour ceux qu'elle aimait des griffes de Voldemort.

Elle pénétra dans la cabine dont la vitre avait été remplacée. Les évènements de ces derniers jours l'avaient tellement énervée qu'elle y aurait bien volontiers remis un coup de tête.

Une voix féminine et suave demande :

« Veuillez vous identifier »

Hermione Granger, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal niveau 2, à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Ce fut une voix masculine plutôt sévère qui lui répondit :

« Hermione Granger, suspectée partisante de Voldemort, potentielle membre des mangmorts avant leur dissolution, accès au ministère de la magie refusé ».

Une alarme au bruit strident se mit alors à retentir avec force dans la cabine. Hermione, les mains sur les oreilles, jura si violement qu'il valut mieux pour quiconque pouvait l'entendre, que le son de l'alarme en couvre la moitié des syllabes.

Il paraîtrait que Miss Granger soit enfermée à Azkaban pour violation du ministère et suspection d'attentat, dit calmement Dumbledore à Draco sans se démunir de son sourire bienveillant. Allons la chercher, fit-il devant un blondinet interdit.

…………………………

Que dîtes-vous ? menaça Voldemort

Je, elle m'a attaquée ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! fit Hermione, terrifiée devant le sort que Voldemort allait lui reserver

Maître, interrompit Draco dans l'espoir de sauver son acolyte, nous n'avons pas votre puissance ! Elle m'a également stupéfixiée ! Si j'avais pu, comme vous, voir à travers la cape d'invisibilité…

ASSEZ ! s'emporta t'il, disparaissez de ma vue !

Dans le couloir qui menait à leurs chambres, Draco se tourna vers Hermione dans un élan de soulagement

Tu as de la chance qu'il ait besoin de moi…

Et sinon, tu penses un jour me dire quelque chose de gentil ?

Je ne suis PAS, gentil.

Peut-être, mais tu es heureux de me voir toujours en vie.

Je suis…Soulagé. Fit le serpentard en baissant les yeux, tout en continuant d'avancer.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Draco, Hermione encore secouée de tremblements. Elle s'accrocha au cou de Draco et celui-ci l'enlaça maladroitement.

Pour un inconditionnel de la relation charnelle, fit Hermione avec étonnement, je te trouve bien…gauche !

Je t'emmerde Granger, fit Draco en relachant prise.

Il tourna les talon et la laissa seule, sans oublier de claquer violemment la porte derrière lui.

C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione compris que Draco éprouvait peut être autre chose pour elle qu 'un simple désir sexuel.

…………………………………

Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Harry, éberlué devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre

Je suis désolé, Monsieur, je ne peux malheureusement pas libérer Hermione Granger. Les nouvelles lois sont formelles. Tout mangemort suspect doit être enfermé jusqu'à jugement.

Bien, et quand Miss Granger doit-elle être jugée ?

Le 28 avril 2014.

Que…quoi ??? s'emporta Draco, mais ça fait 9 ans d'emprisonnement ça !

Je suis navré, Monsieur Malfoy, mais la liste des dossiers à traiter avant celui de Miss Granger est très longue…

…………………..

**Vos impressions ? Comme au bon vieux temps ?**

**Bises à tous**


End file.
